Sorina: The Sharpest Blade
by Lyoshiiro
Summary: The sharpest blade in the world aren't knives or any bladed weaponry. It is the words from the one you love the most that cuts deep and fast. (Inspired from various other fanfics on the couple and some I have reviewed before my hiatus.) #OnHold
1. Prologue

**Author Notes: Welp, I'm here after a long hiatus from reviewing fanfics. Been watching Assassination Classroom and SnS and after reading the works from across the sides for the various title I decided to finally sit down and start working on a couple granted it might not be good. So as to where this is going, I'm just gonna let whoever reads this decide, if this garners enough reviews then I will continue, sort of like how manga has one short before starting out. Guess that's about it.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Erina Nakiri; the queen of Totsuki excelled at anything and everything she did, her life was perfect. A rich and prestigious family, perfect grades, talented in all her endeavors and the gift that was her tongue. The heiress stood atop all her peers with her perfect life and her perfection. However, all that came to crumble with the one mistake she made.

"Smack!"

The sound of palm hitting skin reverberated off the male's face and into the spacious room.

The couple stood there frozen as silence filled the room once more.

On the blonde's pale face ran down streams of tears. Her usually clear amethyst eyes, now clouded in red.

Hand clasping her face, Erina slowly squatted to the floor. Seeing the usually composed and prideful girl unravel before him, pained his heart, causing the male to drop the positive test kit handed to him by the blonde. Hidden behind those pale fingers was a sea of emotions; anger, sadness, regret, anxiousness, and disappointment.

Trying to voice his concern for his now sobbing girlfriend, he kneels to the floor and tried to call out her name but nothing escaped his mouth. His throat felt as if someone had crushed it while a stone was stuck within.

"Erina, I-" the redhead finally uttered through his constricted throat but was interrupted as the blonde lifted his hand and pointed pass the male.

"-eave." Erina mumbled as her words mixed with her tears.

"Erina-" Souma tried calling his girlfriend again to get her to look up at him.

Before his hand that had drifted forward slowly could reach the shaking girl to console her, Erina swatted his hands away viciously.

Souma was like a rose to her, so captivating yet it hurt to touch. His embrace was what had lead to their current situation and she hated how she had fallen for it, his warm embrace many nights before.

Hormones driven rage, the heiress looked up to the redhead, her amethyst eyes falling into the male's golden ones. "LEAVE! I SAID LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Her voice spilled without warning.

Seeing the redhead not moving away, Erina turned to face the large mahogany before shouting out. "HISAKO! HISAKO! GET IN HERE AND DRAG HIM OUT! NOW!"

Upon hearing the young headmistress's furious calls, Hisako who had been working at her desk in the room next to the Headmistress's office hastily enter the office. Stunned at the couple before her, Hisako quickly assesses the situation before grabbing hold of Souma's arms and dragging him away.

Setting the now seemingly lifeless redhead on the sofa, Hisako headed back to her desk before pressing on the dial and calling for security. In the short period before the security men arrive, the sound of glass breaking and paper piles falling could be heard through the thick mahogany doors.

As the security men carried the redhead out of the premise, a shout stopped everyone in their tracks. "HISAKO! TELL SECURITY HE'S BAN FROM ENTERING THE PREMISE!" Erina shouted, the anger still residing in her words. Hearing those words, Souma's body stiffened before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 1: Closer on Christmas Part 1

**A/N: I would like to start off saying that as of currently, the current chapter the manga is at while I'm typing this is Chapter 290: Midnight Evolution, there will be mention to a character in the newer arc, so be sure to read the manga to pick up on it.**

 **Thank you to both JLgods01 and susansalsabila15 (I'll apologize if I spelled it wrong) and everyone else who either favorited/followed the story it made me really happy for my first work. Now I would like to say something before ending this lame as long A/N; the majority of what you are about to read was out on the day the prologue was released but I still procrastinated a bit. Second is that this chapter was supposed to be longer but I will have a shorter second follow up chapter maybe in a week or so.**

 **TLDR; please review my first work, it means a lot & helps me grow. Will have a follow up in about a week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Closer on Christmas Part 1**

"Brrrring!" The school bell hammered on for a few minutes before stopping to signal the end of the classes for the term.

The students got up quickly and headed out to the designated field for the closing ceremony.

On the stage was a row of seats of which belonged to the current Elite Ten Councils that were now third years.

After a lengthy speech by the young headmistress, it was the valedictorian's turn to speak. Rising from his seat, the young chef made his way to the podium to make the final speech.

Unlike the childish silly grin he wore on his face as he recited his speech, Souma had matured into a fine young man. The young redhead had grown a couple of inches while his body became much more toned and muscular.

Over time spent trying to improve Souma's grade, Erina had also instilled proper mannerism to the redhead through her strict tutelage. Before the student body now stood a chef the student body was proud to call the First Seat of the Elite Ten Council.

"Feel free to challenge me for the First Seat over the break, I will take every single one of you on." The redhead declared without consideration of what he had just blurted out.

Despite the close battle he had with Asahi and Souma managing to win by the skin of his teeth, his persistent nature for challenges, however, did not go away.

Smacking the redhead on the back of his head, Erina made her way to the podium once more to dismiss the student body.

* * *

Folding the seats away and placing them on the trolley beside him, Souma looked up from what he was doing and stared at the shimmering long golden hair of the young headmistress who had her back turned to the male.

Feeling Souma's stare bore into her back, Erina turned around to look at the redhead that had not moved from his spot.

"Yes?" Erina asked, irritated at the redhead that had stopped clearing the chairs the students had used minutes ago away.

Snapping out of reverie, the Souma blurted out as he was bewitched by the beauty of the girl that stood before him "I-I'm sorry, your hair was just too beautiful."

Upon hearing the compliment, the blonde's face reddened. Catching her breath and composing herself Erina stuttered as her words betrayed her calmed outwards appearance while her mind drowned in the thoughts of the redhead's compliment "S-So, are you saying that o-only my hair is beautiful."

Hearing the girl's questioning statement caused the Souma to chuckle which resulted in the blonde's displeasure and her smacking him on the shoulder. "No, no. You are the second most beautiful person I have ever met." Souma replied, still chuckling away.

Hearing her boyfriend's thoughtless remarks, Erina pinched the brawny male on the shoulder. "So, I'm the second most beautiful person you have met huh?..." Asked Erina as she placed more strength on her fingers.

Despite the intense pain from being pinched with intense force, the redhead's continuous chuckles further annoyed the girl. "Ouch, yes. The first is my mum and the second is you." Souma stated between his chuckles as he tried to free his shoulder from his girlfriend.

Hearing his statement, the blonde froze. It was rare for the redhead to mention his deceased mother, and yet his compliment left a blush on her face. "Oh, I see." The flushed blonde mumbled but was heard by Souma as he rubbed on the spot where his girlfriend had just pinched with all her strength.

The events with the Asahi and his Les Cuisiniers Noirs had changed the status between the scarlet and gold pair from merely rivals to something more than close friends and through the time the 2 would spend together, they came to understand each other more.

The things the other likes, the things they hated and what of their personal history was not a conversation topic. Of one such topic was subject of their mothers or mainly on Souma's mother. Despite his father being away for work and leaving the dinner to his mother, Souma did not voice his opinion on his old man being absent when his mother was on her deathbed, though to say that he wasn't disappointed was not true. The subject on Souma's mother was one of the few topics that wavered the blonde's admiration for the older Yukihira who had been her idol for a long time.

"Erina…" the blonde's name rang out, snapping her out of her recollection.

"You ok?" Souma asked, worried about his girlfriend's brooding expression. Placing his ragged hand on her cheek, Souma lifted her face as his golden eyes searched worryingly in her clouded violet pair.

Fully out of her trance, the sight of his worried look seemingly flipped a switch within her and in an instant, her arms flew around the muscular body of the redhead in a tight embrace.

Having gone through a lot over the years in the prestigious Totsuki Culinary Academy and spending much time together, the scarlet-haired chef-in-training had adopted a worried disposition for the blonde headmistress.

Regardless of Sanzaemon; the previous headmaster's request, Souma had decided to look after the girl, having met her controlling father who had traumatized the blonde at a young age.

Mixed in with his constant worries for the girl was his affection for the beauty that had bewitched him. While others place the prodigy on a pedestal, Souma regarded the young chef as a girl his age who shared the similar ambitions as him, of which was a factor in which drew the young blonde towards the brawny chef.

"Sorry, I'm fine now." Erina's voice was muffled by the dark grey restaurant shirt that the redhead always wore.

"That's good," Souma said as his arms wrapped around the girl before hugging her as well for a brief moment before release her.

"The dorm is having a party later, I want you to come too." Souma requested as golden eyes met with the amethyst pair that belongs to Erina once more.

Diving deeper into the amethyst pool, Souma recalled an old memory he had shared with his father when he asked what the older Yukihira had loved the most of his deceased wife. To which the older Yukihira replied "Well, I love your mama's eyes. The eyes will never age and for your mama, hers was the most beautiful amber that I have laid eyes on and probably will ever."

Without a verbal reply, Erina nodded as her golden hair danced in the sudden breeze that had blown through the open grassy field, snapping the redhead out of his reverie.

"Erhmm..." Takumi Aldini made a fake cough trying to catch the attention of the hugging pair, of which succeeded.

Realization hit the couple that they were not alone and had left their work to the other members of the council and volunteers. Redden with embarrassment, Erina tried to worm her way out of Souma's loosening grip.

Chuckling at his current predicament, Souma leaned in near to Erina. "I will come to pick you up later around 7 pm." Souma whispered teasingly into the blonde's ear before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and leaving.

Souma's sudden action left the young heiress stunned as her face was dyed red with embarrassment.

* * *

"Knock" "Knock"

The large wooden doors of the Nakiri Mansion echoed before swing slightly open to reveal clumps of scarlet hair.

Standing in the center of the largely heated foyer was a heavily clothed Erina who was accompanied by an equally heavily dressed Hisako.

Despite the cold winter breeze blowing onto the redhead, the beauty before him left his mouth agape.

"Souma?" Erina called out to the redhead that was reduced to a statue.

"S-sorry. Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Souma teased as he shook himself free from the trance.

Flustered, the young heiress nodded as she hung her gaze low, all while her secretary was chuckling at the couple before her.

While his witty remarks and constant interactions had caused the young blonde to fluster easily years prior, the time spent together had given the scarlet-haired chef many opportunities to tease the female chef. To which the redhead had enjoyed doing to see the cute reactions of his blonde companion.

Reaching for his jacket, the brawny male removed the article and placed it over the now slightly shiver blonde, despite how thick her winter coat was.

Warming Erina's mitten covered palms with his warm breath, Souma placed a chaste kiss on the back of the hand before smiling at the now flustered blonde.

Realizing that they had wasted enough time, Souma gently pulled on the still flustered blonde as the trio left the mansion to the car that was parked outside.

Having been told where they were headed, the driver started the engine and headed to the old dorm mansion that had been overgrown with vegetation but was cleaned late last year on the request of the young headmistress for an important event that spans across the whole campus.


	3. Chapter 2: Closer on Christmas Part 2

**A/N: Firstly, I like to inform you guys that I only review my previous chapter the day I start work on the next, so do read the previous chapters as there might be corrections to the story or fixes.**

 **Now for the Thank You Section, the following people are those who have reviewed the last chapter (In the order of review received):**

 **Yveltal45**

 **Guest**

 **LuisdB**

 **To both Yveltal45 & LusidB: I would like to inform you guys that I'm happy to hear that both of you guys/gurls are invested in my story and yes I have plans for future chapters, about 4 to 5 chapters. Which would be maybe the middle of the 2nd Arc for this story. I also have plans for an alternate path for the story after I finish it.**

 **For the rest, if you like my work please read Inui senpai's works (Nerdy Inui Productions). His works are meaningfully crafted despite the typos which are likely from his/her phone. This isn't requested, just my opinion.**

 **Some [Sorina] fanfic titles I recommend:**

 **\- Life Support**

 **\- Nakiri-san to Yukihira-kun (NAKIYUKI)**

 **\- Looking Through Our Hourglass**

 **For the ETA for next chapter, likely it would be within the week or a week and a couple of days, I'll try to complete the chapter within the week but there's school and when I sit down to write, I tend to write more when the creative juices start flowing.**

 **For those still confused, this chapter and the previous chapters falls under Arc 1 which comes before the Prologue.**

 **Once again, please review as it makes the work better. Thank You all! :D**

 **Yoshii out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Closer on Christmas Part 2**

Without knocking, the scarlet-haired chef opened the large wooden doors to the alabaster mansion that had been repainted with a new coat of white paint. Seeing Souma's bad habits kicked in made Erina's eyebrow twitched as she recalled the numerous times before they had started dating where Souma would just barge into the room without knocking just to get her to sample his dishes and experiments. However, before the young blonde could scold her boyfriend for forgetting his manners, the surging warmth radiating from the brawny male's arm stunned her.

Noticing Erina's irritation at his lack of manner, the redhead wrap his arm and leaned in near to her ears and said. "I know you are angry, but I would rather you scold me than to have you stand in the cold winter night." Souma's warm breath tickled the blonde's neck while his words left the now common blush on her.

It wasn't that the blond had lost her sharp tongue but rather the redhead knowing exactly which buttons to push that resulted in the blonde's blushing more often than to her vigorous protest.

After hanging their thick coats onto the nearby coat racks and changing into the slippers used by guests, the trio entered the heated mess hall but was blinded by the room's bright light after entering from the lightless foyer. Within the large room stood a sea of faces; some were Elite Ten Council Members, some were friends of the redhead and the rest were dorm mates of the young chef, both new and old.

"Erinacchi!" Yuuki Yoshino called out to the blonde before hugging her. Accompanying the petite girl was Ryouko Sakaki; a tall slender girl with wine purple hair, and Megumi Tadokoro; born with navy blue hair who was undoubtedly the number 1 victim of the scarlet-haired chef's experiment.

"Hello and thank you for inviting me and Hisako here tonight for your Christmas party." Erina greeted and bowed with Hisako to the female dorm members that were encircling the two girls.

While Souma had learned manners over the course of slightly over a year being together with the young headmistress, Erina had learned how to express herself more casually to her close acquaintances and of course friends too.

Placing a hand on the blonde, the cheery petite girl pulled Erina to sit at the long wooden made table. Spread across the long table were various Christmas dishes and lining along on the wooden bench were the party attendees.

"Right... So before we start the feast, we got to handle out the gifts." Yuuki stated as she reached below the desk for a wrapped gift.

Nudging her aid on the hip, Erina placed a hand up to cover her mouth before whispering. "Did Souma tell you anything about gifts?" Turning to face her young mistress, Hisako shook her head with an equally surprised expression.

Turning to the redhead that happened to sit opposite of her, placing her thick slipper on those of the brawny male and pressing down with much strength. Wincing at the pain of his girlfriend crushing his foot, Souma pointed to the 2 girls to look under their seats.

Twisting their body around to look under, below their seats were 2 wrapped gifts wrapped using red and green patterned wrapping papers and ribbons and on it, their individual names were written in a cursive font. Lifting them up, the girls placed the gifts on the table like the rest had done while the scarlet and gold pair were having their non-verbal conversation.

"Since Erinacchi and Miss Secretary was just informed this morning, Souma was in-charge for their gifts. The rest of us who have gotten a gift will cycle it between ourselves." Yuuki said as she reached for the cardboard box with a circular hole on the top that rested on the end of the table nearest to her.

"Each person will take a piece of paper and if you get your name, please take another one." The petite girl said as she reached into the box to signal to the rest that she was going to start first. Pulling out her hand with a slip of paper, unfolding the paper to see who she got, the young spunky girl giggled before passing the lottery box to the next person in the chain.

The lottery box was passed around quick as everyone retrieved their slip of paper on who they were supposed to hand their gift to. One by one the attendees handed out their gifts and from the exchanges, various shaped gifts were handed over. One of which was Takumi's gift to Souma; an olive-colored glass bottle which Souma recognized from the blonde's battle against the big, lumbering copy chef.

For Souma, his gift went to the purple-haired Ryouko who gladly accepted it wondering what was within the mint colored box.

Opening Souma's gift, Ryouko peeked in and saw a matching thermal lunch box and flask. Thanking the redhead, Ryouko peaked over to the bespectacled Zenji Marui to observe his reaction to her gift; a guidebook on Koji fermentation.

Seeing that everyone else was opening their gifts, Erina and Hisako pulled the ribbon that held the wrapping paper together on their gifts. The wrapping papers unfolding to show a handkerchief before the blond while for the pinkette, it was a ring notebook with a pen clipped to the rings on the top.

For the handkerchief; it was of the same shade as the redhead's restaurant uniform. Embroidered near to the tip of the handkerchief was Souma's family eatery's name and beside it was the signature of his father.

Liking what she received, Erina thanked Souma as her face was tinted a light shade of pink. Seeing that the redhead had noticed her admiration for the elder Yukihira made her both happy and slightly sad knowing that her boyfriend is still dissatisfied with how the Yukihira father and son was compared by her.

For Hisako, the notebook was what she needed as she had recently filled her last notebook jotting down some recipes that were incorporating medicinal herbs.

Thanking Souma for the thoughtful gift, Hisako set it aside as the feast was about to begin.

Digging their silverware into the food and popping the various dishes into their mouths, made the attendees squirmed as the flavored danced in their mouths.

As soon as the feast started, small conversation and laughter started to sprout left and right. Some were talking about the dishes they made while others were either reminiscing the term that had just end or chatting about their plans for the term break.

* * *

"Souma! Try these." Takumi said as he took place the plate before the redhead. On it was square shaped chocolates with small indentations similar to swiss cheese.

"So what are these?" The redhead asked as he picked up one of the cubes.

"They are-" "Griotte or rather griotte made using swiss cheese and rum. A layer of chocolate is then poured over the 2 halves of the swiss cheese and flash frozen." Erina interjected Takumi who was about to explain to the redhead on his new experimental dish. Having been friends and rivals with Souma for so long, Takumi had also picked up some habits from the scarlet-haired chef particularly the bad habit of having other test his creation. Fortunately, unlike the redhead chef, Takumi's experiments did not result in grotesque creations.

"It's good." Souma complemented as he took another cube from the plate.

Taking the handkerchief that Souma had just gave her, Erina used it to whip her mouth before giving her critic. "Instead of dark chocolate, try using milk chocolate. Let the chocolate melt for around another 5 mins; its texture is not smooth nor light enough and as for the swiss cheese and rum, a better pair would be goat cheese and gin."

Despite still being as critical as before to uphold her title of god tongue, Erina had mellow her critics down after the advice of the navy blue-haired Megumi. Having respect for the meek and polite girl, the young blonde chef took the words to heart and changed her approach for her critics.

Despite her sharp tongue, Erina had snuck a few more into her mouth everytime she was finished. Her actions, however, was noticed by her scarlet-haired boyfriend, who made a mental note to ask Takumi for the recette later knowing that the blonde liked the confection.

Seeing the chocolates on the plate, the platinum-blonde snuck a piece into her mouth and savored it with a grin on her face from the deep and aromatic taste of the treat.

"Are you going to be making these for your restaurant in Italy?" Alice asked, surprising everyone with her presence at the party.

"Y-Yes." The stunned Aldini chef answered before stumbling a few steps back from the sudden appearance of the platinum-haired Alice.

"I can recommend the machines to you if you want to get some and it was Souma who invited both of us here despite the late invitation." Alice's crimson eyes twinkled with the excitement at the topic of molecular gastronomy while she signaled to her aid who was sampling the dishes on the long wooden table.

Breaking the conversation was the sight of an apron embroidered with a bear on it. Despite having graduated, Isshiki Satoshi would return to Polar Star dorms on alternating days to tend to the farm behind the building.

"Hi there everyone, we are about to have a fun game please join us," Isshiki announced to the group before turning and heading into the kitchen to retrieve something.

Coming back out of the kitchen, the eccentric senior placed down the tray on the table; on it were glasses filled with an amber-colored liquid and ice while the tip of the cup had a slice of lemon.

"Those who want to play, please come here," Isshiki called out once more as he waited for the participants to gather. After waiting for a few minutes, the brunet signaled for the participants to come closer to the table.

"We will be playing Russian Roulette but with drinks," Isshiki stated as he directed the attention of everyone to the glasses before them.

"On the table is a tray of ice tea, which everyone will take turns coming up to select a glass. Of the glasses, one is a long island ice tea; a concoction of various strong alcohol mixed with coca cola. To stop cheaters you guys are not allowed to smell the glass and must drink the whole glass after you select it. We will go for 4 rounds and see who is the unluckiest one here." The brunet in the apron examples with a grin on his face.

Despite his caring nature, it wasn't unheard of for the brunet to come up with wacky events to brighten the atmosphere in the dorm.

The game proceeded quickly and before long it was Souma's turn to pick between the last 2 glasses. Seeing that he was followed by Erina, Souma hoped that he whichever he picks would be the alcoholic drink. Bring it to his mouth, the first drop of the amber liquid transformed into a sour taste as it coated Souma's tongue.

Seeing that Erina had gotten unlucky with the selection pained his heart a little as he knew his luckiness had resulted in her getting the alcoholic beverage.

After the mixture of various alcohol with cola was finished by the blonde, Isshiki proceeded to the kitchen to retrieve the next batch of drinks.

As the game proceeded on, the sky outside started to darken as white droplets began to fell rapidly. Soon after the snow fell, the winds picked up and light snowfall turned to a raging snowstorm.

Oblivious to the weather outside, the party attendees carried on with their activities.

The drinks continued to cycle until it was Shun's turn, but unfortunately for the chef with few words, the glass that he had chosen was filled with the aforementioned alcoholic concoction. Disliking the bitter taste of the strong alcohol, the coral pink-haired chef wondered how the young headmistress known for her special tongue was able to drink the whole glass at one go.

Once more, the lean but muscular male headed into the kitchen to get the next serving. The round went equally fast as the one by one, the glasses were emptied.

With only 2 cups left, Souma decided to go with the cup on the side that he had not chosen from during the first round as he eyes his slightly unbalanced girlfriend who was last in line. To the redhead's dismay, he had once again left the alcoholic drink to the now flushed blonde.

The last round went similar to the previous, however before the blonde could drink the glass that was drifting slightly left and right, Souma griped Erina's wrist to steady her and drank the blonde's glass for her while the rest of the participants wooed the couple on.

Seeing that the blonde was clearly drunk, he excused both himself and the blonde from the party and carried her up to his room after opening the front doors of the mansion only to be met with the raging storm outside. Suggesting Alice to use Erina's old room while he would give his room to the drunk blonde, the pair slowly made their way up the seemingly endless flight of stairs.

Waving off the assistance by Hisako, Souma assured the pinkette that he was about to carry Erina up by himself and suggested for the secretary to return to the party and enjoy herself.

Steadying the drunk blonde down the corridor, Souma reached out to grab the doorknob to his room before twisting it and pushing the door into the room.

Before making his way to the bed, Erina's misjudgment of distance caused her to stomp her feet down hard to stabilize herself. Unfortunately, instead of the ground, it was Souma's feet. Suddenly crushed with all her strength caused the redhead male to stumble forward carrying the blonde with him.

* * *

Shining through the heavy snowstorm into the room, the still air glistened as the couple stared into each other's eyes with Souma on all four above the dazed blonde. The flush on her face and her disheveled clothing lighted the carnal desires within the redhead for his beautiful girlfriend that laid sprawled on the bed.

After what felt like an eternity, Souma lifted his hand up before turning to close the door and leave the room. Before he was able to leave the room, warm slender arms wrapped around the male, restricting his movement.

Closing and locking the wooden door with one hand, Erina pulled Souma back to the bed suddenly. The tall redhead stumbling back from the blonde's sudden actions once more landed onto the bed. Turning to face his girlfriend, Souma was lost in the amethyst pool again.

Turning to leave, Erina's arm wrapped around the redhead causing him to stop.

"Don't leave. Please don't leave." The drunk girl pleaded which made the redhead stiffen.

Unlike her prideful exterior, the now sobbing young girl was insecure. Her mother passing away, the mentor that she idolized leaving, her father; the cause of her childhood, the distance between her and her cousin; Alice and the frightful encounter with the Asahi and the Le Cuisine Noirs. All of it was drowning her with insecurities; fearful of losing more people close to her and letting people close to her.

He had entered and changed her life for the better, however, the thought of him leaving just after she had let him just like the others, frightened her dearly.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Souma answered as he turned around to wipe the stray tears off her pale face.

"Do you still love me?" Erina's voice diluted with her salty tears.

Leaning in close as their nose touched, Souma placed a long kiss on her lips. "I do, I still do and always will," Souma replied after catching his breath, his warm breath turning into small fog clouds that floated like a small cloud in the cold room before dispelling.

His lips felt so comforting, the blonde thought before she kissed him again, her tongue now wandering his warm mouth. Her hands traced across Souma's grey shirt, while his on hers.

The long and wet kiss slowly turned into something more as hands that were wandering on their clothing slowly crept beneath. Removing their clothes one by one, the couple was basked in glistening moonlight that poured through the window; their clothing scattered on the floor.

On that cold night, neither felt cold in the warm embrace of their naked bodies. Their silhouette moving slowly at first before speeding up to a blur.

* * *

After the seemingly timeless experience, both laid on the bed, their body cold from being drenched in sweat and other bodily fluid. Souma pulled the warm blanket up to cover both of them before falling into a deep sleep after their vigorous activity.

Sleeping soundly, Erina's mind did not wander and fell into a peaceful dream for the first time after a long time.


	4. Chapter 3: The sickness that is You

**A/N: I know some of you guys are confused so her is the timeline.**

 **Arc 1[C1 - C3] - Prologue[Plg] - Arc 2[C4] - Arc 3 - Arc 4 - *Further arc is being planned***

 **Thank You Section(In order of review):**

 **\- Guest No1(Kartu 09)**

 **\- JLgods01**

 **\- Guest No2**

 **\- Guest No3**

 **To Kartu 09: Yes don't worry I'm not a fan of sad endings, all I can say is to keep reading and reviewing.**

 **To JLgods01: I'm confused as to what to put here, guess all I can say is enjoy and keep reviewing.**

 **To Guest No2: Oh I'm surprised someone had gone through something similar. But really what I want to portray is more towards teens life, interactions and issues faced while still keeping bits of the original work.**

 **A ton of research has been poured into the chapters so far from the start of morning sickness all the way to documentaries on liquor chocolate and chocolate's origin so any review to clarify any wrong information is really helpful and would really make my day.**

 ***note: I checked and hormonal imbalance comes a week after morning sickness starts, but just take it that Erina's case is caused by her high stress as a chef and a headmistress at her young age. Why mention this, because hormonal imbalance causes a change in both smell and taste to the woman - had to research this too. And also in the prologue, it was mentioned that her rage was hormonally driven.***

 **For the next Chapter, I will be within the next week. I will be updating more often soon as I just hit Sem Break. Yay!**

 **Thank You all and enjoy! :D**

 **Yoshii out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The sickness that is You**

"Hisako, what do we have for the next time slot?" The young headmistress asked as they walked down the carpeted hallway, having just wrapped a meeting with the school's suppliers on having their contract renewal.

"We have to taste test the food made by the second years." The pink-haired secretary said as she handed the clipboard to her mistress.

Looking over the schedule in her hands, Erina noted the class where the taste test was held at before returning the clipboard to her secretary that was following closely behind her.

Spotting the classroom furnished with the state of the art cooking equipment, Hisako hurriedly walked up to the door and pulled open the door for her mistress.

Entering the room, her nose was drowned in a sea of smells. While her nose was being assaulted, her throat felt full. Recomposing herself, the blonde chef entered the classroom after the pinkette called her name with concern.

Seeing the young headmistress enter, the entire classroom became silent and still from being graced with the presence of the possessor of the famous 'God Tongue'.

Soon whispers could be heard as a few of the chefs broke out of their daze and debated on why the headmistress had dropped into their class.

Seeing the young headmistress enter the classroom, the elderly male lecturer walked up to the blonde before bowing and greeting her.

Pulling open the workbench drawers, the elderly lecturer pulled out 2 more sets of utensils for the pair that had just entered the classroom. Seeing that the time was up, the lecturer wearily clapped his wrinkled hands together to signal that time was up and for students to present their dishes at the front.

Pair by pair of students lined up as they presented the entree on the white surface of the workbench.

Quickly glossing over the colorful and elegantly arranged dishes laid before her, Erina marked the clipboard handed to her moments prior by the elderly lecturer. As she was marking the dishes for their appearance a strange smell invaded her nose as she surveyed around the classroom searching for the infamous redhead, knowing that only he would be capable of making something so horrid smelling.

Unable to find her boyfriend, Erina continued her grading before her throat felt full again, however, this time bitter bile lingered at the back of her throat. Forcing the bitter taste down her throat, the blonde headmistress refocused on the task at hand.

Finishing her grading of the last dish on its appearance, the blonde retrieved the utensils that were resting on the white folded napkin at the end of the workbench.

Pressing down on the sirloin steak before her, the knife and fork dug easily into it as its juices spilled out. Bring up a small slice of the sirloin steak, Erina got a whiff of the well-done steak.

Having smelled more well-done steak than she could remember, the scent of the piece of cooked red meat on her fork, however, was not what she could call steak or rather even label it as edible. Invading her nose was something putrid; the awful scent made her lost her appetite.

Ignoring the scent of the piece of red meat, Erina directed the hand that held the fork towards her mouth as she forced the foul smelling piece of meat onto her tongue before closing her mouth and tasting the piece of meat.

Biting down on the piece of meat, the juices that were soaked in the piece of meat released all at once, sliding down her throat. Though the meat's taste and texture were passable for the class, it had left much to be desired in the eyes of the young headmistress.

Marking the dish with a pass, Erina left her remarks on the putrid smell of the dish at the side of her grading before proceeding on to the next dish.

Injecting her knife onto the next steak dish; a crunch sound could be heard as the jagged edge of the silverware broke through the crunchy surface of the steak.

Bring her fork up to her nose once again, another indescribable scent could be detected; equally rancid smelling like the last. But, unlike before instead of placing the peace of coffee coated meat into her mouth to taste, the surge of bitter vile raising up the mouth made the blonde clasp her mouth as she forced her way to the nearby sink.

In an instant, a mixture of yellow and green poured out into the sink.

After picking herself from being pushed so suddenly with much force, Hisako checked on her young mistress; who was emptying her stomach of its contents.

Sensing that her young mistress was not well, the pinkette apologized to the time chiseled old man and class before carrying her unwell mistress; who was whipping her washed mouth with the handkerchief her boyfriend gave after hugging the basin for her dear life, back to her office.

As the pair left the room, mummers could be heard as the students wondered what had made the headmistress sick to her stomach.

Eyeing the incomplete grading sheet, the old man picked it up before staring at the remark she had left. The strange remark left by the young headmistress made the elder chef wonder if it was because of her sensitive palate or if it was something else. Shrugging it off, the weary lecturer called out to the class that he would continue grading the dish the blonde headmistress had left out halfway and the remainders as well.

* * *

Back in Erina's office, Hisako slowly set the blonde that held onto her stomach in pain from her vomiting previously, onto the adjustable recliner behind the mahogany desk.

"I'll go brew some tea for your stomach pains." Hisako said before turning on the balls of her heels and left to the adjoined kitchen to the headmistress's office.

Moments later the pinkette returned with a beautiful white and teal in-color china set before setting it on the free spot of the blonde's desk.

Wrapping a napkin around the handle of the teapot, Hisako poured the hot amber liquid into the cup before placing the cup in front of the girl who was supporting her head from a rising headache.

Bring up the cup to take a sip, the strong intense smell made Erina slam the piece of china onto the desk, spilling a little as she rushed through the door leading to the adjoined kitchen. The large force of the door opening left an indentation on the white wall.

Pouring the hot tea into another cup, Hisako brought the cup up to take a whiff. To the pinkette; it smelled fine which left the girl wondering if her mistress had something other than a simple stomach flu.

Waiting for her mistress to return with a tissue in hand, Hisako went behind the desk to clear the spilled tea.

* * *

'Since Ryou is off to challenge Akira, I should visit Erina.' Alice thought as she made her way down the quiet hallway, her light footsteps the only audible thing.

Closing in on her cousin's office, the platinum-blonde swang open the large doors to the room without knocking.

"Erina! Dear Cousin!" Alice shouted as she entered the room, not yet realizing that the person behind the desk was not her cousin.

Walking up to the large antique desk, Alice stared at the shifting silhouette underneath the large desk. "Hisako?" Alice called out to the only other person who would likely be in the headmistress's office at this time of day.

Hearing her name called, Hisako started to raise but had accidentally banged against the desk, causing some of the papers at the top of the paper piles to fall off. "Yes, Miss Alice?" The pink-haired secretary enquired as she rubbed the place on her head where she had bumped against the sturdy desk.

"Hisako! Where is my dear cousin? I even took the time to visit her." Alice asked with a pout. Replying to the platinum-blonde, Hisako pointed in the direction of the connecting kitchen only to be met with the horrid sounds of vomiting.

Walking into the white kitchen, Alice spotted her golden-blonde cousin contrasting against the environment.

Coming close to her cousin that had been hugging the basin for her dear life, Alice placed her hand on the back of her cousin before moving it in a soothing circular motion. "Erina, are you ok?" Alice asked worryingly as continued rubbing her cousin with one hand while the other made sure none of her stray locks got caught with the disgusting yellow and green mix that Erina had just regurgitated.

Nodding slightly, Erina gave her Alice a weak smile but continued to hug the basin. Staring at her pale cousin, Alice enquired once more. "Was it something you ate?"

Taking a moment to breathe and think, Erina shook her head before replying weakly. "No, I haven't eaten anything other than a small slice of well-done steak but everything smelled so awful." Comforting her cousin as she stood next to the slumped body, the sudden sound of her ringtone caused the platinum-blonde jolt a bit.

Retrieving her smartphone encased in a milk-white phone case, Alice slid her finger across the display before bringing it up to answer the caller. "Yes, Mother?" Alice asked after seeing the caller ID.

"Alice, I have got the men to double check the equipment before it was shipped to Florence. Could you get your friend to check it with his restaurant's staff if they have received the equipment?" Leonora asked her daughter as she sorted through some of her company's important documents.

"By the way, who's that vomiting beside you? They don't sound too good." The pale platinum-blonde enquired as she placed down the last of the sorted documents.

"It's just Erina, I asked her; if it was something she ate but she said that she had only a small piece of steak and that everything smelled bad to her," Alice explained simply to her lesser fluent mother.

"Alice dear, could you ask her if she felt like vomiting before smelling the food or after?" Leonora asked in her Danish-accented Japanese.

Turning to her pale cousin, Alice lowered her phone before asking the hunched over Erina.

"A-after." Erina's weak voice echoed against the dirtied basin walls before Alice could make sense of it.

Placing the phone up to her ear again, Alice conveyed what Erina had just told her to her mother.

A silence filled the air as Alice waited for her mother's reply. "Alice honey, could you hand the phone to Erina?" Leonora's voice flowed out phone's speaker, however, her voice had a strange tone to it which Alice could not place a finger on.

Handing the phone over, Erina lifted one of her hands that held against the edge of the kitchen top and reached out for the smartphone. Bring it close to her ear, Erina greeted her aunt feebly.

For a few minutes, Alice stood beside her golden-blonde cousin who was asked a series of questions by her mother.

Hearing he aunt's last question, her eyes widened. "Are you pregnant?" Leonora had asked worryingly to her niece. Loosening her grip on the smartphone due to shock, Erina dropped the phone onto the floor.

Wanting to scold her cousin for dropping her phone onto the floor, Alice went to pick her phone before turning to face Erina, wanting to give her a piece of her mind but was shocked to be met with a red-eyed Erina.

Hearing her mother's voice through her phone, Alice lifted the phone up to her ear once more.

"Yes, Mother?" Alice asked as she eyed her cousin who seemed about to tear up. "Alice, listen closely and stay calm," Leonora explained to her daughter slowly on what had just transpired and told her calmly what Alice should do to confirm her hypothesis.

Hearing the shocking news, Alice left her cousin in the kitchen and rushed out hastily.

Returning after an hour, Alice barged into the empty office after telling the pink-haired secretary not to let anyone in while she was gone to retrieve something.

Handing the plastic bag filled with rectangular boxes, Alice held onto the shaky wrist of her cousin and folded Erina's fingers close over the plastic bag filled with pregnancy test kits.

Supporting Erina to the toilet, Alice assigned the pink-haired secretary to clean up the blonde headmistress's mess in the private kitchen.

* * *

Carrying the thick stack of papers, the redhead turned the corner and headed down the long corridor. 'Finally finished with all these.' Souma thought as he was headed for the headmistress's office to hand in all the documents that he had looked through and cleared.

Worrying that his blonde girlfriend may be stressed from the large workload that she dealt with on a daily basis, Souma finally decided to take his duties as the First seat seriously. Though it was challenging for the redhead initially, after being briefed by the blonde headmistress countless times, Souma finally came to understand his duties and the importance of it.

Walking up to the large wooden doors, Souma knocked on the door a couple of time with one hand while the other supported the towering stack of paper he was carrying. Hearing no reply, Souma twisted the shiny gold knob on the door and entered.

Surveying the large reception room, Souma could not find the usually working Hisako anywhere. Thinking that the pink-haired secretary may be in the headmistress's office, Souma knocked on the doors to the inner chamber.

Hearing no replies once again, Souma pushed the door open before entering the equally spacious room.

Placing the large stack of paper on the large desk near the wall windows that spanned from near the ceiling to knee height, Souma ran the back of his arm across his forehead to whip off the beads of sweat that had formed while he was carrying the heavy stack of papers.

Deciding to wait for his girlfriend's return, Souma looked around the spacious room, stopping his exploration when he noticed the door to his girlfriend's private kitchen slightly opened.

Prying open the door, Souma wandered in only to spot Hisako running the extended basin tap along the edges of the basin.

"Hisako, where is Erina?" Souma called out to the pinkette, startling her from his sudden appearance.

"Alice carried her to the toilet, it seemed like she wasn't feeling well," Hisako replied as she turned the tap off.

"Thank you for the heads up. Anyway, I have finished the papers and placed them on Erina's desk. Can you have a look at it?" Souma asked as he followed the pinkette out of the private kitchen.

Quickly scanning through the thick stack of paper, Hisako gave Souma a nod before informing the scarlet-haired chef that she would return to her desk to complete her unfinished work and that Souma could wait for Erina in the office if he wanted.

* * *

Fiddling with the various objects on Erina's desk, Souma's finger stopped when it touched a picture frame. On it was a picture of Erina with the elder Yukihira that Erina had admired greatly.

Next to the first picture frame was another, however, the second held a picture of the dorm members from the Polar Star Dormitory. Standing in the center was Souma while beside stood the beautiful blonde.

After minutes of exploring the large office, the large wooden doors leading to the reception room open to show the person Souma was waiting for.

For a brief moment, aureate eyes met the amethyst pair before Erina turned away. Despite the brief moment, Souma had noticed that Erina's eyes were clouded red.

Walking up to his girlfriend, Souma lifted his right hand to redirect the blonde to look at him but his advances were stopped when Erina swatted his hand away.

Grabbing something from the plastic bag that she had dragged along, Erina shoved the object hard into the scarlet-haired chef.

Taking the object from her grasp, Souma eyed the rectangular object. His golden eyes trailed across the two red lines in the center of the object.

Realizing what was handed to him, Souma raised his head to look at his girlfriend. What he was met with was the flushed Erina who was gritting her teeth in anger; signs of crying was blatantly obvious.

Before he could voice his concern, Erina beat him to it. "H-how, c-could you?" Erina asked; her voice cracking as her body was shaking from anger and fear at the same time.

Souma hearing what she had said recalled that night where they had done the deed. He recalls how he could have stopped but didn't. He was ashamed that he did what he did. No, what made him truly ashamed was that he made use of the emotionally worn out Erina to fulfill his lust for her.

They were still only in high school but Souma's irresponsibility had ruined Erina's future and reputation.

Still stupefied from reality, Souma did not notice the hand raised by Erina. In a blink of the eye followed by a swift motion, Erina's hand flew towards the redhead.

* * *

 **C/N(Closing notes): When leaving a review, please either use an account or leave a digital name so I can send my thanks in the following chapter or contact to help make the work better.**

 **For these chapters and the prologue; I wanted to portray the image where Erina viewed Souma as taking advantage of her emotional state. Sort of reminding Erina of her disappointment towards the males in her life.**


	5. Chapter 4: Calm before the storm

**A/N: I think I haven't mentioned this but I'm using the full romaji version of the names. I used to study Japanese but I'm more comfortable with using full romaji names than the shortened version so like Instead of Sōma, I'm using Souma and below in case it seems weird; Jōichirō - becomes Jouichirou.**

 **In honesty, I had wanted to complete this yesterday even though the start of this chapter was hard to think of, the reason this wasn't sooner was that of the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank You Section:  
\- JF7  
\- Yveltal45**

 **To JF7: Thanks for the review and for telling me where the issues were.**

 **To Yveltal45: Hi again, thanks for reading the story and it means a lot to me that you like it.**

 **Disclaimer?: If I put this here, then why are you on? - (always wanted to say that)**

 **Same as always, next chapter within the week. Oh and if you want me to review something, please include it in the reviews, would love to read more fanfics when I search for inspiration.**

 **Thank You all and enjoy! :D**

 **Yoshii out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Calm before the storm**

Walking down the large hallways, Senzaemon made his way to his granddaughter's sleeping chambers. After the whole scene had played out before Hisako, the pinkette had informed the former headmaster of what had transpired.

"Erina?" the grey-bearded elder called out as he knocked on the intricately designed african-cherry door.

"I'm coming in." The elder announced after receiving no reply. Slowly prying open the door; the slightly aged hinges making a repetitive sound breaking the cold silence in the room.

With the maroon pencil-pleat curtains drawn together; block the setting sun, the room was shrouded in darkness as none of the light installations were turned on.

Within the large room sat the blonde's queen-size bed and shaking in amidst the absence of light was the curled up form of the young girl; her silhouette blurry within the shadows.

Slowly and quietly, Senzaemon made his way to the crying girl. Reaching forth, he placed his large wrinkled hand on the back of the crying girl and traced circles to sooth the girl.

Seeing the distressed state of his granddaughter made it hard for him to voice his concern and speak what he had intended to discuss with the young blonde.

"Erina, dear-" The elder's voice still wavered despite the constricting lump-like feeling he had felt in his throat.

"I-I've heard from Hisako and have also asked Alice-" He continued, now with a stinging sensation felt at the back of his crimson eyes.

"Regardless of your decision, Grandfather will always be with you. Just know that the little life within you is of the Nakiri clan's blood." The greyed elder stated as he hugged his granddaughter's shivering form and ran his aged hand down that had been making circles down the blonde's long honey-golden hair to console her.

Hearing her grandfather's statement, Erina's sobbing got louder; drowning the gloomy cold silence within the room.

As if the sky was weeping as well, the light pitter-patter sounds of the freshly fallen raindrops and snow hitting the long wall windows soon grew into a heavy freezing rainstorm. Lighting the suffocating room was the ever so often flashes of purple that rang through that somber night.

* * *

Slumped in the dark corner of the small bedroom accompanied by the entrancing sound of water dripping, the redhead's eye stared at the puddle forming beneath him; on the wooden floor.

Remembering the painful words that had escaped the blonde's lips, the redhead's body felt heavy and cold; his eyes losing its shine in the sad memory.

Almost lifeless, Souma reached for the object that had been vibrating in his wet pocket for the past few minutes. Bring it to his face, Souma stared lifelessly at it for a few minutes as the LED display flashed multiple time before turning dark.

Missing the call from his father, the phone started to vibrate again shortly after the failed try. This time, however, the redhead picked up the call. "Hey pops," Souma answered, his voice sounded dead through the phone's speaker on the other end.

"Souma, is everything ok?" The elder Yukihira asked, originally intending to inform Souma of the money he had just wired to him.

Taking a deep breath before speaking, while his sparkless eyes still remained glued to the floor "E-Erina, s-she is pregnant."

Not needing any further explanation, the brunet pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh.

"Tell me Souma, are you going to run away?" Jouichirou asked; cutting to the chase.

"N-no, b-but she-" Souma replied wanting to further explain his situation but was interrupted by his father.

"It's a yes or no question, I don't need to hear your explanations. Look, I know you still hate me for not spending more time with you when you were born and while your mother was still around. I know you are still holding onto the grudge of me being absent while your mother was in the hospital and for that, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Jouichirou paused to left out the breath that he had been holding in.

Staring at the night lights of the city that shone like stars in the night skies calmed him down a little.

"It will probably be the one regret I take to my grave. Now-, I only wished that I had spent more time with you; with your mother." The old brunet chuckles lightly as he reminisces of the time he had spent with his beloved wife before his son was born. The fond memories were very dear to the aged man, so much so that while he was stuck in his remembrance, silent tears welled up in his topaz-colored eyes.

The happy times, the sad times, they were but pipe dreams to the elder Yukihira nows. All the feelings he had experienced during those times now felt stuffed within the cage that was his heart, overflowing but unable to escape without the key that he had lost; his dear wife.

It was unbearable and felt heavy; almost like he was being crushed by it. Unable to forget and ignore; it would always sting whenever he recalls the face of his love.

"Listen well, son. I made my choice long ago and have lived to regret it. I want you now to make a choice that you will not live to regret." Jouichirou encouraged, despite the bitterness in his voice.

"I-I understand," Souma replied after the long silence, knowing finally that the topic of his mother was equally painful for his father.

"Anyway, I have wired you your allowance already, I suggest you go look at rings and call me if you need more, I'll see what I can do," Jouichirou suggested after sobering up from his trance.

"Thanks pops," Souma replied with a small smile on his face.

Shortly after, hearing someone calling for him, Jouichirou said his goodbyes before returning to attending to his clients.

Thinking of his father suggestion, Souma slowly lifted himself and dragged his feet to his cold bed before falling face first into the pillow atop the soft mattress and falling fast asleep after the mentally draining day.

* * *

"Erina!" Souma shouted loudly behind the large metal gates that were gilded in gold.

Returning for the nth time, the security guards that were following orders had once again requested for the thinned-out redhead to step away from the metal gates leading into the premise and for him to stop shouting.

It took a while before the redhead left after his voice was hoarse from shouting and his head dizzy.

Despite pitying the redhead that once been so close to the mistress of the premise, the security had no other choice but to follow orders or risk losing their jobs.

Regardless of how bad the weather got or how unwell he had felt, Souma would appear before the towering metal gates daily to call for the young blonde girl.

Souma's recklessness had reached its peak when he had appeared before the mansion's metal gates the midst of a snowstorm. Seeing that the redhead had been standing there for about 20 minutes, the security guards took pity of him and had brought him to a nearby post to warm the pale young man.

Seeing that it was his only chance, Souma had tried to break free from the guard's support and rush for the alabaster mansion. But after taking only a few steps, the environment began to swirl as the brown trunks of trees leading to the distant mansion began to distort like colors on a palette.

Disorientated, Souma tried to take another step but the feeling of his boots hitting the ground never reached his leg as he fell backward, his eyelids that had been kept open all this time felt heavy. Upon the impact with the ground, his eyes saw nothing but blackness, for a few seconds while his body refused to listen to his orders.

Seeing the young man in his terrible state; the security guard quickly dialed for an ambulance. Unfortunately, it would take a while before they could arrive due to the snowstorm. Seeing that the post was ill-equipped to keep the redhead warm, the security guards had no other options than to rush the young man to the Nakiri mansion to get the help needed to keep the young man warm while they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

Hearing the foyer door being open forcefully while the weather outside was raging, Senzaemon left his study and head to the foyer to see who had barged into the mansion in such awful weather.

Passing by a long hallway and making his way down the long centralized stairway, Senzaemon stopped as his crimson eyes fell onto the shivering male wrapped in thick jackets.

"Sorry Sir, we tried to get him to leave but he has been in the snowstorm for the past 20 minutes refusing to leave." One of the security guards apologized with a deep bow to the aged master.

Lifting his creased hand, the elder with a frown gestured that it was fine for them to bring the young man in despite the prior order he had given them to keep restrict the young man's entry.

"Bring the young man to the fireplace," Senzaemon ordered as he directed the 2 security guards to carry the young man to an adjoined room, equally large as the last.

Walking past a maid on cleaning duty, the greyed elder informed the servant for the things they would need and for a warm beverage to be prepared in case the young man was still capable in swallowing food. Confirming her duties with a nod, the maid hastily made her way down the long hallway.

* * *

"I WILL TAKE NAKIRI ERINA AS MY WIFE." The male voice declared; its owner shrouded in black mist.

Before the scarlet-haired chef was a girl covered in equally dark mist; her back turned to the redhead.

Taking a step, followed by another, the girl walked up to male that was hidden and unrecognizable.

Unresponsive to his own orders, Souma's arm reached forth seemingly to reach for the girl named Erina. Strangely enough, the girl's name rolled off the tip of his tongue as if it as natural to him.

"Erina." Souma's detached body called out, but the girl didn't respond.

"ERINA." Once again, Souma heard his voice call out, much louder than before, but the girl in question still did not respond to his calls. Rather, the girl had walked away with the man beside her.

"ERINA!" Souma heard his voice shouted out one last time. Fortunately, his shout had reached their target as the girl still unrecognizable; turned to face the redhead.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Was all the brawny male could hear from the mysterious girl. The sentence had not made sense to the redhead but yet it felt like he was being pierced by a volley of knives.

As the pair shrouded from recognition left, the surrounding darkness started to engulf Souma. Initially creeping around his vision, the blackness soon swarmed his line of sight; drowning him in nothingness.

Trying to call for help, Souma shouting for help, yet the only word that came out of his voice was the name of the girl that had left him alone.

"ERINA!"

* * *

"Erina..." The redhead coughed out between his labored breath.

"Poor foolish boy." Senzaemon sighed as he pitied the redhead.

The bearded elder knew that the scarlet-haired boy had deeply regarded his golden-blonde granddaughter, but had never imagined that the foolish and irresponsible man would have stood in the heavy snowstorm just to see his granddaughter.

Souma's act of desperation had caused the elder's brows to furrow as his grief over the couple's plight and their separation was visible. Staring at the shivering boy, the elder considered against letting the boy see his granddaughter once more.

Ticking ever slowly, the sound of the antique grandfather clock's mechanism filled the room along with the sound of firewood crackling. As the gathered group awaited for the snowstorm to lighten and for the ambulance to make its way to the massive mansion, Souma's cold body had started to shiver less, this had made the elder worry.

"Souma." The elder called out to the boy, his body cold to the touch of the skin.

"You gotta continue you shivering, don't relax your body just yet." Senzaemon urged has he rubbed his wide hand along the thinned-out boy's broad back; his loss of body mass had meant that the boy had not been eating well.

Soon, the sound of the wailing siren attached to the ambulance in the distance could be heard as it drew near.

Barging in hastily, the paramedics were directed to the shivering body that had set upright on the long couch near the large fireplace. After some tests, the guards were requested in helping the paramedics move the patient out the mansion and onto the stretcher slowly.

After setting Souma onto the stretcher, one of the paramedics walked up to the aged clan-head "We need someone to follow us to the hospital, the boy would need a parent or guardian's authorization for some of the checks." The female paramedic informed the elder.

"I'll go, I am the boy's guardian," Senzaemon replied without a second thought as he walked out the mansion doors and entered the emergency vehicle.

With a loud slam, the ambulance left hurriedly down the driveway and off the compound's premise.

* * *

Woken up from the sudden sounds of the blaring sirens, Erina groggily opened her heavy eyes and set up on her large bed.

Lifting her velvet blanket aside and rising to her feet slowly, Erina in her thick nightwear; made her way to the nearby windows.

Unable to see anything via the snow covered window, Erina decided to head downstairs to fill her curiosity. Taking one of the body-length coats and wearing it over her nightwear, Erina slowly pushed her door open and made her way to the foyer.

Arriving at the large central stairway, with the support of the handrails at the side; Erina made her way down only to stop when she had spotted her grandfather speaking to the female dressed in a uniform unfamiliar to the blonde.

"Grandfather," Erina called out softly, hoping that her grandfather had heard her.

"Grandfa-" The young blonde had tried to call for the elder again as he was unresponsive to her first call but had stopped when the elder had left through large doors; following behind the female paramedic.

Wandering what had happened as she had spotted the intense expression on her grandfather's face, Erina headed to the spacious living room where the fireplace had been located, to warm herself up.

Planting herself down onto the comfy couch, Erina tried to return to dreamland by closing her eyes but had stopped her action when she had seen a piece of dirty white cloth on the armrest of the long sofa.

Pulling on the object, the piece of silk cloth unraveled in her touch. Eyeing for a second, a sudden thought came to mind. Checking the ends of the headband, her violet eyes chanced upon the sewed on word "Yukihira".

Putting two and two together, it was evident that the redhead had been on the premise just moments earlier but was no longer. Something had clearly happened as the scarlet-haired boy had once told her the importance of the piece of silk cloth that he had worn around his forearm.

The important memorabilia was from the redhead's deceased mother when he was still young and unknowing.

* * *

 **C/N: When leaving a review, please either use an account or leave a digital name so I can send my thanks in the following chapter or contact to help make the work better.**

 **I know this chapter's quality isn't as good as the rest but I will try to fix it when I review it again. I just really wanted to pen this down while it was still in my mind as I had a hard time thinking about this chapter unlike the rest to come and the ones that had come before.**

 **I don't know if its just because I hate sad things, but I feel very bitter writing the part on Souma's parents. Probably because I'm remembering some sad scenes from Naruto Shippuden and Clannad: After Story especially the words that Kushina had told Naruto when they had protected him from the nine tail's claw…**


	6. Chapter 5: Your Name?

**A/N: I'm not too sure if the initial plot was good or not, but I think I will try to adjust the story I had in mind to fit more to the new plot/changes. I apologize if anyone is saddened by the plane thingy from the old plot, I can't say I won't pull something of that scale but I will say I for one had bad ends, but I love content to show growth in a relationship.**

 **TYS(Thank You Section):**

 **\- cwsenior09**

 **\- JLgods01**

 **\- susansalsabila15**

 **\- Lil Cabbage**

 **To Everyone: I want to Thank you all for the continuous support and understanding. It helped me really.**

 **Recommended Fanfic:**

 **Misunderstanding by Laury Rose**

 **If anyone like Kaichou Wa Maid Sama go read the works by violet167**

 **Hopefully, I can get the special Christmas chapter out today too.**

 **Thank You all and enjoy! :D**

 **Yoshii Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Your Name?**

"Click"

The sound of the large foyer doors opening and closing contrasted against the silent room. Through the opening of the large doors peeked a pink-haired head.

Observing that the foyer was empty, Hisako hastily made her way up the large stairway covered by the long red carpet.

After turning around multiple corners, the pinkette finally reached the door that she had been searching for. Placing her warm hand on the shiny knob; with a slow twist and a light push, the door slowly opened to reveal the large personal quarter.

Not seeing anyone lying on the floral patterned queen-sized bed, Hisako quietly closed the large door before returning down the hallway that she had came from.

Expecting her mistress to still be sleeping, Hisako had checked the blonde's room but seeing that she was not in her room the pinkette had considered the next possible location where the blonde may possibly be at.

Walking into the large living room, Hisako spotted a turf of honey blonde over the cotton couch near the warm fireplace.

"Miss Erina," Hisako called out, hoping that she had not mistaken the person before the fireplace.

Hearing her name being called, the honey-blonde placed the headband into her thick coat's pocket before turning her gaze back to the fireplace before her.

"Yes, Hisako?" Erina asked as she had recognized the pinkette' voice instantly after their countless interactions.

"Oh, I was just checking up on you today as well but since you are already awake… Are you feeling better?" The pinkette asked her mistress.

Nodding slowly, Erina could not make large movement with her neck as it was sore from all of her restless nights.

* * *

Pushing the large trolley stacked with heavy rolls of clean carpet; the butler followed behind the maid that was equipped with various cleaning equipment to the foyer to replace the royal red carpet that was dirtied by the footwear of paramedics and guards.

Rolling the old and dirtied royal red carpet, the pair stopped when they came across a pair of weather-worn objects, a small velvet box and a birch colored envelope. Both objects had dark patches scattered across the surfaces; signs of the snow melting on the objects.

Picking up the two objects, the pair observed the items for clues as to who they belong to. Flipping the letter to its front, the pair could make out who the letter was written to despite the ink used being smudged and had slightly faded.

Despite the smeared fonts, the pair could see that the items were directed to the young lady of the mansion.

Deciding that it was best to hand over the items quickly lest they are held accountable for anything happening to it, the pair left the trolley and cleaning equipment out in the open and hurriedly made their way to the spacious living space where they had last seen the young lady entered.

* * *

Just a few moments after she had closed her heavy eyelids, Erina heard knocking and panting noises coming from the opened door.

"Come in." Erina sighed at the thought of that was her chaotic morning.

First, it was the loud annoying ambulance's siren that had woken her from her sleep, then her grandfather had left with the paramedics not hearing her calls. Following that, Hisako had entered the room to check on her, and now the servants were also bothering her.

It was bad enough that the redhead she had not wanted to see had been in the mansion and her mind was already drowning in conflicting thoughts, so what could be so important that the servants had to see her so desperately?

Catching their breath before speaking "S-sorry for the intrusion, Lady Erina. We have something addressed to you, Milady, that we found on floor in the foyer. It seemed important so we thought you might want to see it." The shaking maid stated as she came forward to hand the items over to their intended recipient.

Opening her heavy eyes to view the items that now rested in her hands, Erina eyed the small box in the shade of maroon-rose and the equally weather-worn envelope.

Raising her pale hands to wave away the servants, Erina inspected the material the small box was made off, only to realize that it was cold and wet.

Prying the small box open, Erina's amethyst eyes gazed upon the ring before her. In the center of the ring was a beautiful blue diamond and thought it wasn't very big, it was still sizeable to not be considered tiny. Surrounding the beautiful diamond were tiny alexandrite gemstones.

Shifting the beautiful ring ever so slightly caused the initially rich purple colored gemstone to change into an amber-gold hue before the warm fireplace glow.

Taking the ring out, the tiny engravings on the inner side of the ring caught her eyes, taking a closer look at it, it read out "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU".

Deciding that she had stared at the ring for long enough, Erina placed the precious ring back into its container and closed the ragged velvet ring box before turning her attention to the letter that seated on her lap.

Opening the envelope and retrieving the letters within, Erina unfolded the letter before she read its content.

Slowing reading the written letter, Erina's tired eyes scrolled down the letter; starting from the right to the left. Her gaze initially was soft and tired but after reaching the middle of the letter, her gaze intensified as she was now fully woken from her sleepiness.

Folding the letter slowly, Erina was now shaking with her eyes red and teary. Turning to face the pinkette who was still in the room reading a book on herb properties that she had brought with her, Erina called out despite the pain in her neck "Hi-Hisako-".

Hearing her name being called, Hisako closed her book before getting onto her feet and walking to her mistress who had started to sob.

Placing her warm arm over the crying girl's shoulder, Hisako lifted the curled up girl.

"What's wrong?" The pinkette asked, her voice filled with concern.

"He-, He-" The blonde tried to answer the pinkette but was unable to as she continued to sob.

Rubbing her shoulder to comfort the emotionally unstable girl, Hisako picked up the letter that was handed to the blonde by the servant just minutes prior.

Unfolding it in one hand, Hisako quickly digested its content.

Setting it aside after she was done reading the letter, Hisako pulled the shaking blonde into a hug as she reminded the blonde that it would all be fine.

Written within were the redhead's feelings and his plans for the future, the most noticeable being the redhead's request of the blonde's hand in marriage. Despite the proposal, the pinkette knew that the blonde had always wanted a proposal to be romantic after asking her on a night that Hisako could barely recall now.

Knowing that his flight to Germany for a culinary competition was drawing near, Souma had written the letter to express his feelings in the event that he was not able to meet the blonde before his flight.

Processing the information that she had taken in, Hisako assumed that the notorious scarlet-haired man had probably been to the mansion recently. Yet on her countless daily visits, she had never seen the redhead been allowed access into the mansion after the elder clan head had banned him from the premise.

Putting two and two together, the scarlet-haired male must have been involved with the ambulance that she had seen leaving the premise on her way to the mansion after the heavy snowstorm had lifted. The thought was not foreign to the pinkette as she had seen the redhead standing before the large gilded gates every day; shouting for her mistress at the top of his lungs and in the freezing cold. However, a chill still ran down her spine at the thought that something had happened.

Snapping out of her thoughts when she felt the girl within her arms started to shake less, Hisako combed Erina's messy hair as she continued to calm her down.

Sensing that Erina had become emotionally more stable, Hisako decided to ask the question that came to mind "Do you want to see him?".

Hearing the question that was asked Erina's shoulders stiffen as she tightens her grip of the pinkette's uniform.

"Am I even allowed to see him?" Erina questions; her voice barely loud enough for the pinkette to hear.

"I'm sure he wants to see you, he even said it in his letter didn't he?" Hisako assured the blonde as she wiped off the stray tears on the girl's face.

Releasing her arms from around the blonde, Hisako got on her feet before stretching out a hand to the pregnant girl.

With a confused look, the blonde took the pinkette's hands before asking "Now?".

"If not later?" Hisako replied the question with another question before sighing at the sight of the frail girl before her. Despite being Erina's faithful aide, Hisako was frustrated with the situation at hand; where the blame had solely been placed on the redhead despite it taking two for procreation to occur.

Seeing that the blonde was still hesitant, she decided not to rush her mistress and let her decide for herself. "Fine... You can decide for yourself, I will just locate him in case you do want to see him right away," Hisako stated before excusing herself to make preparations for locating the scarlet-haired male.

Blame it on her insecurities or her hormones, the girl that was called Erina Nakiri was in shambles and there was little that could be done that would not hurt the currently pregnant girl.

Feeling tired and overloaded from the thoughts that were drowning her mind, Erina decided to retreat back to her personal quarters to rest and leave the problems for the future Erina to handle for once.

* * *

"Ternnn!"

The sound of the light that was installed over the double swing doors of the computerized tomography theater sounded off as the light box turned off, signaling that the operation had ended.

A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal a doctor and a surgeon who remove their mask and were discussing the scan that had just ended.

Walking up to the duo that had just exited the theatre, the towering elder managed to grab their attention with his large stature.

"How was he?" The elder asked with concern as he waited for their reply.

"He is safe." The doctor answered.

"However-" The doctor started but paused when he noticed the greyed elder stiffen at the sudden additional information.

After a few minutes of audible deep breathing, the doctor continued when the greyed elder gave him the signal to continue.

"However, due to his long exposure to the cold temperature, some of the blood clot caused by the temperature was found in the head; causing a minor hematoma. Adding to the concussion he has, we will have to put him in the ICU for further observation. We will further explain his treatment in his assigned room later." The doctor explained before checking with the elder to see if he wanted or needed anything else.

After confirmation from Senzaemon that he had no more questions, the doctor followed the surgeon down the long and quiet hallway as they continued to go over the scans they did.

Moments after the doctor had left, the double doors swung open to reveal several nurses surrounding a transportation device that rested the redhead in an operation gown.

Following behind the group as they made their way to the ICU ward, Senzaemon saw that the ward was opened space as beds were lined next to each other; only separated by the wall of equipment to track the patient's status and a thin roller curtain that ran around each bed in a U-shape.

Not meaning to disparage the other patients, Senzaemon enquired one of the doctors on duty; if it was possible for Souma to be transferred to a private room. Flipping through a stack of documents before turning back to face the old man and explaining that the only issue that they face was the fees.

Remembering his promise to the elder Yukihira, Senzaemon agreed to foot the bill without further thoughts.

Half an hour later, a group had once again gathered around the redhead before transferring Souma onto another transportation device and wheeling him off to a private room.

Following the boy to his newly assigned room, Senzaemon stopped one of the doctors that had helped moved Souma and enquired on when he would come to. To his question, the elder was informed that the boy could come to in a few hours and for the elder to call for the doctor when he does.

* * *

'White'

'The ceiling is white.' Souma thought as he stared upwards at the ceiling before turning his gaze down to survey his surrounding.

'It hurts.' Souma thought as he tried to move his body to sit upright; using his arms to prop himself upright.

Turning his head to the left to get a better angle of the room, in his view was an unfamiliar white room.

Turning his head to the right, Souma could see a couple of green accent chairs resting by the window.

Still unfocused from just waking, Souma had not noticed the wizened man that was reading a newspaper.

After hearing the sound of coughing coming from his right, Souma did a double take before realizing the deceptive newspaper that had blended in with the patterned wallpaper.

"Erm…" Souma called out, unsure of who was behind the held up newspaper.

Hearing Souma's voice, Senzaemon folded the ends of the newspaper that he had been reading before placing it on the short wooden cabinet beside him.

"Souma, you are awake." The timeworn man stated the obvious as he stared at the redhead.

"Director, what are you doing here? And where am I?" Souma asked the elder as he parted his sheet.

Surprised that the redhead had reverted from calling him "Gramps" to "Director", Senzaemon chuckled at the redhead's unpredictability.

"You don't remember? You passed out from staying in the snowstorm for too long." Senzaemon answered the boy with a slight annoyance recalling the boy's rash actions.

Thinking for a few seconds, Souma shook his head slowly from side to side before replying with an uncertain "No…".

"I'm guessing this is the hospital?" Souma queried; still unsure of his surrounding.

His doubts were cleared shortly after when the old director replied with a nod as he got onto his feet.

"Stay here, I will go and inform the doctors that you have awakened," Senzaemon ordered before leaving his position and heading out the room; not wait for the boy's acknowledgment.

* * *

Slowly walking through the automatic sliding tempered glass doors, the pair of pink and gold made their way to the information counter where a nurse was sieving through various documents.

"Excuse me, but do you have a patient by the name of Yukihira Souma?" The pinkette asked while the pregnant blonde hid herself being her aid.

Hearing the girl's inquiry; the male nurse keyed on the matte black keyboard before writing down the information found on the display onto a small post-it note and handing it to the pinkette.

Receiving the pink post-it note and directions, the pair made their way to the private ICU room.

* * *

"Knock!" "Knock!"

The wooden door sounded off; adding to the constant beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"Come in!" Souma raised his voice to whoever was behind the door as he leans back onto the raised bed.

From the corner of his aureate eyes, Souma could spot specks of pink and gold.

Staring at the pair, Souma waited for them to speak but decided after the long minute that it would be faster for him to start the conversation.

"Arato, how did you know I was here?" The redhead asked slightly surprised by the visit as he focused his gaze solely on the pink-haired secretary.

"I used the school's information network system to find the hospital you were in," Hisako explained before turning her head to observe her mistress's reaction.

Still frozen in place behind the pinkette, Erina barely lifted her head to look at the redhead.

"Arato, whose is it behind you?" The redhead asked curiously as he tried to make out the shifting silhouette.

Stepping aside, Souma could see the blonde that had been cowering behind the pinkette.

Deciding to give the couple some privacy, Hisako stepped out of the room.

Slowly guiding the door closed, Hisako turned around to face the baby blue hallway.

Wanting to have a seat on the long bench that was installed along the walls of the hallways, Hisako took a step forward towards the bench.

"Hisako!" The pinkette stopped in her tracks as she lifted her head up to see the aged director in her view when she heard her name being called.

"Director, I was just-" Before Hisako could finish her explanation, the sound of sobbing escaped the gaps between the door and the doorframe of the room she had just left.

Alarmed, both the old man and the young girl pushed the swinging door inwards and hastily entered the room.

In the open space before the bed; on the carpeted floor was the crying blonde, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Hi-hisako, He-" Erina tried to say but was never able to finish her sentence.

Turning her attention to the redhead who had a surprised expression, Hisako glared at the redhead; showing her displeasure at making the blonde cry. Still glaring at the redhead as if hoping that clues would be revealed to her in regards as to why the blonde was in a sobbing mess just minutes after she had left the room.

Breaking the awkward atmosphere, Souma explained to Hisako and Senzaemon on what had transpired while the they were outside of the room.

* * *

"Souma," Erina called out to the redhead, her throat felt bitter and her eyes stinging from the tears that threatened to fall out.

Making her way to the redhead, Erina wrapped her slender and pale arms around the thinned-out redhead.

"I'm sorry, but your name was?" Souma asked the foreign blonde that had hugged him.

Hearing his voice that was laced with unfamiliarity, Erina's body stiffen as she parted her arms that were around him and backed away slowly.

Her clouded violet eyes fell on the golden pair of the redhead, desperately searching for any semblance of the man she had fallen in love with.

Unable to find any, Erina; now backed away from the bed, slowly fell to her knees. The tears she had held in with much effort, now ran free from her restraints. Her ears gave way as all she could hear was a blurry buzz; unable to differentiate the sound of the beeping monitors, his worried calls and her own wailing.

* * *

 **C/N: Please leave a review as it helps improve the story.**

 **Before I forget, I wanted to write about pulmonary embolism surgery happening to Souma but decided not to, after seeing a video on the surgery being performed.**


	7. Special Chapter: Christmas Special 2018

**This is the Christmas special, I'm new at this and not too sure if the site notifies everyone of the updated chapters but chapters 5 and 6 have been updated, so please go and read them!**

 **To Lil Cabbage & LuisdB: Thanks for the damn fast review haha, and I'm glad that you guys like the new chance. But I want to state, I had never intended to kill Souma and never will.**

 **That's all, Thank You and Enjoy!**

 **Yoshii Out!**

* * *

 ***Christmas Special 2018***

The sounds of pitter patter bouncing off the long carpets echoed down the long and cold hallways of the large mansion.

"Big Sisters, wait for me!" The small blonde boy called out to his elder twin sisters that were racing down the corridor before him.

Streaks of red and yellow hues flashes could be seen by the servants on duty for the morning as the children of the couple that resided in the mansion were playing in the wee hours of the morning.

"Sonia, Ellaina, and Sora. Please do not run in the hallways." The senior maid that the pair of girls had run into, scolded them strictly.

Bowing to the maid, the triplets continued on their way hastily to one of the doors located at the end of the hallway.

Opening the wooden hastily, the children did not spare much thought to the couple that was still asleep on the large queen-size bed.

Despite the loud bang of the door hitting against the wall in its path, the couple had tried to ignore the noises that the triplets were making after they had barged into their room.

Pretending to be asleep and cuddling his wife did not help the brawny redhead as the little girls hopped onto his stomach; causing him to pry his eyes wide open to see the energetic pair that had caused him excruciating pain.

Deciding to give in, Souma propped himself up with the support of his shoulder before placing chaste kisses on his two daughters' forehead.

"Morning Sonia, morning Ellain and you too, Sora," Souma told the trio as he lifted his youngest son onto his lap where the trio was now aligned.

"No morning kiss for me?" The lady still lying by his side questioned as her amethyst eyes gazed at the young father.

"Yes, I love you too," Souma answered before bringing his lips to the blonde's lips and holding a deep kiss before letting go and turning to face his children.

Giggling could be heard coming from the triplets; embarrassed at their parent's display of affection.

"Daddy! It's Christmas!" The bouncing little girl that had the same scarlet hair as the older male which ended with honey golden highlights that she had gotten from her equally beautiful mother announced with excitement.

"What are we having for breakfast?" The other little girl that was seated behind her twin sister that was younger by a few minutes asked her father.

Unlike her younger and more spontaneous sister, Sonia had gotten more of her genes from her mother; from her natural honey blonde hair that was in the opposite order compared to her sister and her more haughty and prideful personality.

"I can't make any breakfast if you all are sitting on my legs that had gone numb." Souma chuckled as he stared at the children that were staring back at him, still not fully understanding what their father had meant.

Finally understanding what the redhead had meant, one by one the children got off Souma and waited for by the bedside for their father to get to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

Getting on his feet, Souma tried to warm his legs before allowing his children to pull him to the world-class kitchen that they had within the large mansion.

Looking through the various double doored refrigerators that were lined along one side of the marble tiled kitchen. Reaching into one of the fridges, Souma took out more than a handful of eggs before setting it on the kitchen counter nearby and proceeding on to finding the rest of the ingredients he needed to make breakfast.

"An egg dish?" Sora asked curiously as he peeked over the countertop where the little redhead had barely outgrown in height.

Nodding before adding on to his reply "Can one of you go and call Hiroshi for breakfast."

With the task assigned to triplets, the trio evacuated the room before heading to their adopted elder brother's room to wake him up.

Placing the cooked dishes on the long dining table accompanied by the many seats lined along the rectangular table, Souma went off to call for the stuff on duty to join the family for their meal as well; not taking no for an answer.

* * *

Dressed in her thick indoor coat, Erina made her way down the long flight of stairs and towards dining hall where breakfast was being served by her scarlet-haired husband.

Looking at the dish that was being served by her husband, Erina couldn't help feeling conflicted as she saw that her husband had remembered more of their past in the renown Totsuki Academy, but had remembered a dish from a time she would rather not remember.

Before Erina was the same soufflés-like omelet that the redhead had made back during their training camp in their first year of the prestigious institution.

"Morning dear," Souma whispered lovingly as he sneaked his arms around his wife's surprisingly slender figure.

Sneaking a kiss on the cheek, Souma soon parted from his wife when the staff members of the mansion slowly streamed into the dining hall.

* * *

Digging her spoon into the omelet before lifting it up to her eye level, Ellaina could see omelet wobble like gelatine.

Driving her spoon into her mouth and closing it to taste the dish, Ellaina could feel the soft egg disperse like clouds of bubbles, leaving the taste of the rich eggs on her tongue before sliding down her throat.

Unsurprising to the blonde lady, the faces of the diners at the tables soon turned in squirming smiles as they savored the delicious breakfast made by the talented chef.

Turning to face her husband, Erina could only mutter "disgusting" before turning back to enjoy her breakfast.

Noting her declaration, Souma could not help but chuckle which caused everyone at the table to turn their head towards the redhead.

Following after their father's sudden outburst, the couple's children giggled as they figure that their mother had probably declared the egg dish as "disgusting" which was her way in saying the dish was good and her form of showing her affection for her optimistic husband.

The breakfast continued on as various members at the table made small conversation while others continued to dine in silence as they enjoyed the delicious dish before them.

* * *

Washing his plate at the soap filled sink, Souma was joined by his wife who had brought in a small stack of emptied dish; probably the finished dishes of their children.

Joining Souma in washing the dirty dishes in an adjacent sink, it didn't take long before Souma had continued where he had left off when the staff had interrupted them.

Snaking his long muscular arms around his wife's hourglass-like figure, Souma playfully blew onto the blonde's sensitive ear before voicing his thought.

"Should we have a fifth?" Souma asked the blonde still washing the plates in the sink before her.

Noting the slight undertone within his question, Erina set the washed dishes onto a nearby drying rack before turning around to face her passionate husband.

"You are like a bad breeding horse, ain't you?" Erina pouted before giving Souma a deep and wet kiss.

Deciding to leave their passion for the night when Erina's pink-haired secretary had walked in on the pair making out, the three adults made heir way out of the large kitchen to the spacious living room to prepare for the party that was being held later in the evening.

* * *

Their naked bodies bathed in the beautiful still moonlight, as they paused from their heated activities.

Leaning close to the blonde before whisper in her ear "I had fallen in love for you twice, and I can't remember the number of times I have made you cry but know that I love you, I have always loved you since back then and will always love you, no matter what fate throw at us."

Hearing the redhead's heartfelt confession, Erina could help but cry, but unlike those tears she had shed many years prior, the warm tears that were rolling down her pale face were tears of joy.

Replying with an "I love you too", the pair shared a deep and passionate kiss before continuing with the procreation of love.

* * *

 **C/N: Please leave a review as it helps improve the story.**

 **I left the age of the children vague cause I have not decided the time this event is taking place. This is a special and shows a scene from the future of the current story.**


	8. Special Chapter: New Year Special 2019

**A/N: Sorry guys I need more time for the next chapter… It's hard thinking about the main chapters than the special chapters….**

 **Thank You & Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***New Year Special 2019***

"Daddy! Tell me how you met Mommy!" The second eldest of the triplets yelled excitedly.

Eyeing the bouncing redhead, Souma chuckled before retelling his little girl of how he had met Erina.

"Well, I met Mommy when she brought you guys to my restaurant." Souma stated as he recalled the moment when he had met the young mother after they were separated due to their circumstances.

"No! I want to hear about it when you met Mommy in high school!" Ellaina whined before turning away from her father and pouting near the end of the sofa.

"Come here darling," Souma gestured as he was reminded how much the pouting little blonde took after her equally beautiful mother.

Begrudgingly, Ellaina shifted herself near her father before waiting for him to spill the beans.

Retrieving the pillow that was placed on the opposite side of his daughter, Souma placed it behind the slender little girl; so as to get her comfortable.

Bring a finger up to his cheek and faking a deep in thought expression, Souma started reciting his tale after a minute to consolidate his thoughts.

* * *

Recalling his tale, Souma would act out actions along to describe what he had meant. After a long while of storytelling, it was evident that the young girl was feeling sleeping as the occurrence of her yawning became more frequent.

Slowly, her heavy eyelid fell before the little girl nodded off to sleep.

Brushing the loose golden blonde locks of his daughter, Souma chuckled before getting on his feet to retrieve a blanket for the now shivering girl.

Smiling at the thought of his daughter slowly growing up before his eyes, returned his attention back to the reports before him.

* * *

"Denmark huh?" Erina wondered out loud as she considered having her children work at her own restaurant to get the feel of working but on further consideration had decided to speak with her husband before coming to a final decision.

Being their mothers were the children having their own conversation.

"It was so cool! But very tiring." The dark grey haired boy by the name of Riki Nakiri explained.

Hearing his cousin's tale of working in his father's restaurant, Sora's eyes glinted with admiration for the spunky boy. Meanwhile, Sonia was walking behind as she jolted down several things on her small notebook as she questioned her tired look uncle who was carrying his two daughters who were only a year younger than their brother.

"Are they always this sleepy?" Sonia asked as she pointed the butt of her pencil towards her younger cousins.

"It's best not to wake them when they are still sleeping," Ryou assured with a weak smile as he recalled the countless times he had experienced trouble that originated from the twins.

While the older of the twins was like her mother, the younger sister had yet to show any semblance to either of her parents. Being shy did not help either as the protective sister would cause trouble whenever her younger twin started crying.

Following behind the ladies, the children and Ryou made their way to the mansion's living space where Souma and Ellaina were in.

Spotting his wife, Souma slowly got onto his feet so as to not wake his sleeping daughter. Slowly making his way to the honey-golden blonde lady, Souma wrapped his brawny arm around her as if securing her, before guiding her to the sofa.

Spotting the couple's interaction, Alice drew her slender hand up to cover her mouth in a dramatic fashion. "It can't be?" Alice exaggerated before throwing Souma and Erina a scandalous look.

"Ha- ha-," Erina half laughed as she gave Alice a took that had the same meaning as 'What gave it away?'

Pointing her pale finger at Souma, Alice jested "You two are like wild rabbits, you know that?"

"Let's not talk about it, the children are around," Erina stated as she got herself comfortable on the soft sofa.

* * *

Looking at his beautiful wife lovingly, Souma started smiling.

"What?" Erina questioned, the feeling of annoyance was evident in the tone of her voice.

"Oh no, I was just remembering what Ellain had asked me just now in the afternoon." Souma clarified to pacify his displeased wife.

Signaling for her husband to continue as she set the book that she had been reading down onto her lap.

"She was pouting just like you were when she was asking me to tell her how I met you and high school." Souma chuckled as he rested his arm around his wife while leaning his head on her shoulder.

Hearing his comments, Erina playfully smacked the redhead on the head which caused him to flinch as his eyelids tightened from the impact.

"I do not pout," Erina added before ironically pouting.

"So what did you tell her?" Erina continued her question after calming down a little seeing her husband rubbing his forehead.

"I told her how you tried to fail me after eating my first dish and wanted me expelled the moment after starting school," Souma stated absentmindedly.

Smashing a pillow that was within arms reach onto her husband forcefully; Erina did not stop even when Souma was saying that he could not breathe. Still fuming, Erina pressed the pillow down with more force before stating her displeasure "Why don't you stop breathing then?"

Catching his breath, Souma managed to voice his thoughts "Stop-, you know- we both can't survive with that." Flushing upon hearing her husband's words, Erina pushed down on the pillow once more before lifting it away and turn around to face away from Souma.

"Humph!" Erina sulked on her side of the queen-sized bed.

"Erina honey, I'm sorry," Souma pleaded as he rubbed her slender shoulders.

Turning to face Souma, Erina said nothing but pointed in the direction of their room's door. Knowing what Erina had meant by the gesture, Souma nodded before taking a spare blanket from an adjoined walk-in closet before leaving the room and heading down to the living room to sleep on one of the sofas.

* * *

In the middle of the cold night with the antique grandfather clock ticking on in the background, Souma torsed and turned in his sleep.

"-uma!"

"Souma!"

The redhead shifted restlessly in his sleep before opening his heavy eyelids to see the blonde leaning down in the dark room.

Widening his eyes, Souma could see that her alluring amethyst eyes were clouded in red; signs of her crying again.

"Please don't leave!" Erina begged as she hugged the redhead in a tight hold.

"No matter how far I go, I will always come back to you." The tired redhead whispered before lifting his head to give his beloved wife a deep kiss.

After sharing the baiser, Souma started to console the crying blonde by rubbing her slender arms, only stopping when he had realized that she had something within her tight grasp.

Unfolding her slender fingers, Souma could see the once white headband with his family name sew onto it painted in red.

Recalling why the headband was dyed in red, Souma could not help but shedding some tears as well before embracing his pregnant wife in a warm embrace.

"I will always love you." Souma whispered to Erina's ear as tears ran down his smiling face.

Nodding, Erina replied with all her feeling "Me too."

* * *

 **C/N: Review, Favourite, Follow!**

 **Oh and I kinda made use of this chapter to do some set up to some of the topics I want to write about like how Souma and Erina met again and why Souma's headband is dyed red.**


	9. Chapter 6: Missing Sunlight

**A/N: Just want to say that this chapter been dangling here and there for a while, didn't really want to rush it nor did I have much of how to join the continuity...**

 **TYS:**

 **\- JF7**

 **\- Eramis8**

 **\- seisaoftw**

 **\- MiniSquatch**

 **To All: There's not much I can think of saying here right now as my schedule just got busy again but expect the next chapter to be within the week or at most 2 weeks?...**

 **Thank You & Enjoy!**

 **~Yoshii**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Missing Sunlight**

"-ok." The doctor concluded after he had finished questioning Souma on certain information.

Turning to face the elder and the pinkette, the doctor declared "Temporally Graded Retrograde Amnesia."

"Is it severe?" Senzaemon queried the doctor who was jolting down Souma's replies and behaviors.

"As far as we can observe, it isn't too serious. With medication and encouragement, the memories may return, but its hard to say for sure. And as for his hematoma-" The male doctor paused before flipping to the next page of his note.

"We will be prescribing some blood thinner to help. He will have to stay for a couple of days for further observation before he will be able to go home." The doctor informed before returning his gaze on to the elder.

Nodding unconsciously, Senzaemon slowly digested the information that was presented to him before thanking the doctor for his help.

"Amnesia huh?" Hisako parroted to herself as she continued to sooth the sleeping blonde with rubs on the shoulder.

"Hisako, Is your friend ok?" Souma asked, now that he was free from the doctor's checks.

"Y-yes!" Hisako stuttered after breaking out of her trance.

Turning to face Hisako and his sleeping granddaughter, Senzaemon informed the pinkette to get Erina to go have a checkup when she wakes up since she was at the hospital.

Acknowledging the elder's order with a nodded, Hisako directed her attention back to her slumbering mistress.

* * *

"Congratulations, it's triplets!" The female doctor announced as she pointed at the screen displaying a cluster of grey and white.

In the center of the arc-shaped image was 3 small bean-like shapes, signifying the triplets within the blonde's womb.

Conflicted as to what to feel, Erina's eye started to well with tears.

"Would you like for me to print it out?" The female doctor asked the pair of ladies.

Seeing Erina in distress, Hisako accepted and thanked the female doctor before trying to console her mistress.

"Your husband will be very happy to hear the news won't he?" The female doctor chuckled as she waited for the scan to be printed.

A sense of awkwardness filled the air as the doctor waited for the scan to be printed out while the sobbing of the blonde began to fill the small room. Eyeing the details on the monitor that was just barely within her field of view, the doctor finally understood why the poor girl was sobbing.

A young and beautiful girl still in school was now a mother of three and should she decide not to keep them, it would be three little lives being taken by her own hands.

Perishing the thought, the female doctor retrieves the printed scan from the machine before making her way back to the young ladies.

"Anyways-, here is the photo." The female doctor informed before handing the photo over the pink-haired secretary.

"Try not to have her stressed out any further; its bad for her health and the babies." The doctor told Hisako sternly before asking them if they had any more questions.

Without any further questions, Hisako supported Erina up and thanked the doctor for her time before carrying Erina out to where Senzaemon was waiting for the 2 girls.

* * *

"-right. Thank you very much." Souma concluded before ending the call and turning off his phone.

Looking up from his clipboard, the doctor redirected his attention back onto the redhead that had just finished rescheduling his flight to a later date.

"So, are you still experiencing headaches?" The brunet asked as he stuck a wooden stick on the scarlet-haired man's tongue.

Sliding his head from left to right, Souma replied silently as he patiently waited from the brown-haired doctor to finish his checks.

Noting down his finding onto his report that was clipped to the blue clipboard, the doctor declared that Souma was well enough to be discharged.

Before leaving the private hospital room, the doctor turned to face the redhead to deliver his remarks "Try not to stay out in the cold for too long next time."

"Will try," Souma replied with an unconfident smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hearing his reply, the doctor smiled before leaving through the swung opened door.

Slowly shifting his weight around, Souma got onto his feet and retrieved the duffle bag that was resting on one of the green accent chairs.

Dragging his feet to the toilet in the room, Souma slowly took out the clothes that Hisako had packed in the large bag before stripping out of the hospital gown and changing into the new clean clothes.

Folding the hospital's pale-teal colored gown, Souma slowly pushed the door outwards before leaving the small toilet.

Leaving the folded dirty gown on the standing desk near the bed, Souma slid back onto the comfortable accent chairs and closed his still tired eyes.

* * *

The sound of footwear touching the wooden floor echoed down the small hallway leading into the private hospital quarter; waking Souma from his light slumber.

Standing near the small darken hallway was the school's current director and the male doctor that was assigned to Souma's case discussing on Souma's follow-up visit and the discharge procedures, the 2 elder man continued on for a while before turning to face the awoken male.

"Ah! So you have woke up. I was just discussing with your grandfather on the discharge procedures." The brunet doctor said as he gestured to the elder.

Brushing it off as a slip of the tongue when the doctor had addressed the elder Nakiri as his grandfather, Souma got onto his feet before slinging the grey duffle bag over his shoulder.

After the elder men had completed their conversation, the 3 males made their way out of the room before splitting up and continuing on with their day.

* * *

Walking through the parted glass doors, Souma was blinded for a brief moment as the midday sun shown down on him harshly.

Standing before the hospital's entrance, Souma took a deep breath in as he savored the cool outdoor air; seemingly foreign feeling after been cooped up in the hospital for several days. Finally having enough of savoring his release from the hospital, Souma turned on the ball of his feet before making his way to the nearest train station.

"Where are you going?" Senzaemon questioned, interrupting the redhead's actions.

"I'm heading back to the dorm to pack my stuff," Souma answered the greyed elder as he pointed to the directory above his head that stated the direction of the nearest train station.

Wanting to find out the extent of the redhead's amnesia, Senzaemon offered to send the redhead to his dorm considering the direction that he was headed in himself.

Thought initially quiet, Souma was the first to speak. "Thank You for the ride," Souma said with gratitude.

"Not at all. It was on the way and I wanted to ask you some questions as well." Senzaemon stated his intent as he seated still in his seat.

"Oh," Souma uttered, surprised that the elder had questions for him when he had just gotten out of the hospital.

"Do you remember participating in BLUE?" Senzaemon asked the boy sitting opposite of him within the long limousine; his voice hinting at his own trepidation.

"Oh, that competition? Wouldn't have participated if Yukirias wasn't on the line." Souma answered after vaguely remembering his father's short visit to hand him his invitation.

"Anything else?" The elder coaxed the redhead hoping that he would have recalled more than just his family's restaurant that was at stake during the renown competition.

"Was there more to it?" Souma's reply was accompanied with a confused look that was on his face.

Waving it off, the elder stopped the redhead since he clearly did not remember the blonde's predicament.

Filling the car ride was similar questions where the old director tried to get the redhead to recall any details about the blonde but to no avail. Breaking the repetitive pattern was Souma's curiosity that was lured by the elder's vast knowledge of cooking and food in general.

* * *

Swiveling to the right, the long limousine came to a smooth stop before the alabaster dorm mansion. Thanking the old director for the convenient ride, Souma hopped out of the shiny black vehicle before shutting the door gently.

Waving the car off, Souma with a light smile turned to face the nostalgic dorm building. Pushing the large wooden doors apart, the redhead was greeted with the noise created by the dorm's occupants.

Lifting her gaze from the ground that she was swiping, the old dorm-mother spotted the redhead that was standing in the doorway. "Welcome back, Souma!" The old lady by the name of Fumio Damimidou greeted with a smile.

With an equally warm smile, Souma declared his return from his stay at the hospital "It's good to be back!" Readjusting the slung duffel bag, Souma bowed to the elder before making his way to his room.

Making his way to the third floor was no easy task for his weakened body as Souma began to sweat profusely. Deciding to take a bath since it was the already the allocated timeslot for the boy's turn; Souma pushed opened the old door to his room. Setting down the bag and retrieving a new set of clothes and toiletries, Souma made his way to the dorm's traditional bathroom.

Taking care to clean his sweaty body well, Souma guided the bubble filled scrub down his rigid body before finally hosing himself down with the tap attached to the wall. After the initial cleaning, Souma got onto his two wobbly feet and headed for the soaking area for a good and long soak.

After what seems like an eternity spent in the relaxing bath, Souma wrapped himself in a towel and headed out to the dressing room to get dressed.

Exiting the bathroom and making his way down the long hallway to the centralized stairwell, Souma was greeted by a stumbling Megumi.

Despite the shock experienced from the redhead's appearance in the dorm, Megumi quickly informed the redhead of dinner being served in the mess hall before nodding and leaving in the direction that Sound had come from.

* * *

 **C/N: ~**


	10. Chapter 7: A world yet to see

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delays, had writer's block and been busy with life. I know the chapter was short and may not be that great of quality but I honestly had no idea what I wanted to write for this chapter. Likely the next chapters will follow the same time follow, in a week or two…**

 **I also want to apologize for the spam for the last chapter. I realized that there's been a major typo throughout the past chapters hence why I had to go and update all the chapters.**

 **Just to point out, My name is not Liam but I want to interject an alias so that it can trigger some progression in the future chapters. And meanwhile, I'm still waiting for the manga to get updated.**

 **TYS:**

 **-** **Lil Cabbage**

 **\- JF7**

 **\- Guest**

 **Thank You & Enjoy!**

 **~Yoshii**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A world yet to see**

Shifting his matte-black glasses off the bridge of his nose, the scarlet-haired male tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes as a yawn escaped his gaping mouth.

Turning his attention back to the magazine that was resting wide open on his lap, Souma lifted the thick magazine so as to get a better view of the various dishes displayed with some accompanying text attached next to them.

Deciding that he had read enough of the food magazine, Souma placed the article back into the slot located before him.

Closing his primrose-colored eyes, Souma slowly drifted to sleep on the comfortable seat of the plane.

* * *

Feeling a light shake on his shoulder, Souma opened his drowsy eyes before tilting his head to the aisle to see a flight attendant trying to get his attention. Gesturing to his seatbelt, the flight attendant informed the redhead of the plane landing in a short while.

Upon hearing the information, Souma started to fumble around with his seat belts as he made preparations for the plane's landing at the international airport.

Descending slowly, the large Airbus breached the thin layer of clouds. With the view of Narita International Airport in the distance, the pilots could see where the runway for the touchdown was. With a rough landing on the long strip of marked asphalt road, the large airplane gradually slowed down and safely came to a stop. With the aid of another vehicle, the large aircraft was taxied to the assigned gate where passengers were able to alight the large vehicle.

Walking down the long stretch of moving sidewalks that were installed along the zigzagging walkways, Souma excitedly looks towards his right to see the various planes that were parked alongside various exit gates that were connected to the long walkway that he was currently traversing.

Following the signage that was hung above his head, Souma joined the lane for the native passengers where the queue was shorter and much faster. In a short span of a few minutes, the redhead had clear all the necessary checks and was on his way to the luggage pick up point.

Spotting the sturdy matte grey luggage, Souma tried to reach for it. Missing the handle by a few inches, someone standing beside the brawny male lifted the large luggage of the moving conveyor belt. Turning to see who had taken his luggage by mistaken, Souma spotted a teenage boy, who smaller stature made the redhead wondered if he was alone.

Eyeing the tag that was attached to the handle, the teenager finally realized that the luggage that he had taken was not his. Thinking it was better to reclaim his luggage before the boy further embarrasses himself, Souma reached forth and tapped the boy who was looking left and right, seemingly trying to find the owner of the luggage that he had taken by accident.

Jolting fat the redhead's sudden action, the raven-haired boy quickly turned around to see who was calling him. After a few minutes of deep thoughts, the noise that fumbled out of the raven-haired's mouth was not the words he had intended to say. Seeing the young man panicked, Souma quickly pointed to the luggage beside the young man before pointing back to himself; signaling that the luggage was his.

Breaking out of his shocked state, the raven-haired boy handed the luggage over before apologizing. It was clear as day to the redhead that the young man before him was not a native despite looking the part. Bowing to the young man, Souma rolled his luggage along to the Light Rail Transit line that was connected to the large international airport.

Looking up as he reached the top of the escalator, Souma noted down the time of the next arriving LRT train. Waiting in line for the train to arrive, Souma's attention was shifted when he heard someone calling him from behind.

"Sorry about just now." The raven-haired young man told with a warm smile. Gesturing it as fine, Souma returned the smile. Seeing that the redhead was friendly, the raven-haired boy stretched his hand out to the redhead, before opening his mouth. "I'm Liam; Liam Beosten. What's your name?" The raven-haired boy proclaimed as he waited for the redhead's reply.

"Souma; Souma Yukihira," Souma stated as he took Liam's hand and shook it.

"So, where are you headed to Mr Yukihira?" Liam asked as looked at the paper map of the train lines that ran throughout the wards of Tokyo.

"Toutsuki Culinary Academy," Souma replied swiftly with a smile that did little to show the redhead's excitement.

"Oh? And wheres that at?" Liam enquired as he was unfamiliar with the renowned schools of Japan.

Eyeing the map in the young man's hand for a while, Souma pointed to one the points along the seemingly endless number of lines that were illustrated onto the paper map.

Looking at the place the redhead had pointed at, Liam made a sound of awe before reasoning "Oh that's the same area where I'm studying at for the next few years."

"Furrowing his eyebrows, Souma scanned the young man from the top down. The raven-haired boy did not seem like a chief, nor did he smell like one. Adding to the fact that he had not heard of the prestigious institute made the scarlet-haired chef wonder what school he was head to.

Noticing the meticulous gaze of the redhead, Liam cleared his throat before explaining "I might not look it but I'm headed to Tokyo University." With the simple explanation, Souma had connected the dots and had understood that despite the man's shorter stature and younger looking appearance, the raven-haired young man was actually older than him by a few years.

Connecting in just a few short minutes after their first meeting, the pair conversed in various topics. Injected into their conversation after Liam had found out that the redhead was well versed in speaking the international language was the sound of his stomach rumbling.

"Sorry, I tend to get hungry easily," Liam stated before chuckling to hide his slight embarrassment. Shaking his head from side to side, Souma gestured that it was fine and that it was just a natural reaction.

"Hey, you're from a culinary academy right? Do you know any cheap place with good food?" Liam asked as they boarded the train that just arrived.

Thinking that it would be a good chance at getting some feedback, Souma suggested for the raven-haired male to come over to his family restaurant where he could whip up something for the elder male to try.

* * *

"Wow! This is delicious." Liam announced before he slurped down the rest of the thick broth.

"Happy to serve!" Souma said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his palm before readjusting his glasses.

Pulling the chair across the young man out, Souma took a sit before continuing with the conversation that they had left off from before.

* * *

"It doesn't fit," Erina stated before roughly pulling the dress off of her.

Changing into another dress that was hung in her closet, Erina struggled to put it on before giving up and taking it off herself.

"It doesn't fit!" Erina cried before tossing the dress in her hand onto the pile that was residing beside her queen-sized bed.

Feeling stressed out by the fact that none of her dress fit her now larger figure, Erina began to cry.

"Miss Erina," The pinkette called out as she entered the large personal quarters only to spot the blonde curled up in a corner sobbing quietly. Making her way to her blonde mistress, Hisako called out to the crying lady once more in hopes that she could get an explanation as to what had transpired.

After a few minutes of quiet sobbing, the now emotionally stable blonde looked up to her pink-haired assistant before uttering the sentence "They don't fit". Turning around and looking at the trail of clothes that lead to the large pile that rested beside the large bed, Hisako began to feel a slight headache rising as she wondered how long it would take her to clear them later.

Deciding to put the matter on the clothes to the back of her mind, Hisako focused back on the reason as to why she had visited the blonde once more in the afternoon. "Souma; he is back." She said as she waited for Erina's response to the news of the redhead being back in Japan.

"Souma?" Erina asked; her amethyst eyes still submerge in a thick layer of crystal-clear tears.

* * *

"So? What are you planning to do? After your final exam I mean…" Liam asked as he finished up the last of his broth. Placing down the now empty bowl, Liam retrieved a tissue from the small dispenser on top of the wooden table.

"I guess I'll go out to see the world and try different kinds of food, then maybe come back to Yukihira's after a couple of years and open it up again and run the kitchen, just like my pops did," Souma replied, the light from the afternoon sun glinting off his piercing eyes.

"Ah! Then you should make one of your stops at Singapore. There's a diverse range of mixed food their." Liam added before drinking the warm tea that Souma had poured for him a few minutes ago.

"Shin-ga-pour? Never heard of it." Souma tried to articulate the name of the country but failed, earning him a chuckle from the raven-haired young man.

"No, it's Sin-ga-pore," Liam corrected before retrieving a notepad and pen from his backpack and writing the country's name in english. "It's a small country southeast of Japan." Liam explained before showing pictures of the small garden city taken on his mobile phone.

Spotting the time on his mobile, Liam cursed before getting up from his seat and searching for his wallet. Retrieving the notes and coins from his worn-out leather wallet, Liam placed the money on the small plastic tray beside the cashier. Walking back to the table, Liam tore the corner of a page and wrote something down before handing over to the scarlet-haired chef "Here, this is my line, message me if you are interested in visiting Singapore." The raven-haired man smiled before retrieving his luggage and backpack and exiting the store after saying his goodbyes and thanks for the meal.

Pulling out his mobile phone, Souma added the new contact into his phone before turning to the sink to clean up the bowl and utensils. Whistling away as he soaked the utensils covered in soak, Souma stopped his cleaning when he heard knocking near the entrance of the eatery.

Turning around, Souma gazed at the blacken figure that standing under the early evening sun.

"Ah, it's you-" Souma uttered.

* * *

 **C/N: ~**


	11. Chapter 8: Pale Light

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, been busy solo-making a game for my final year project. Yea….**

 **TYS:**

 **\- susansalsabila15**

 **\- Lil Cabbage**

 **\- Guest**

 **\- JF7**

 **\- KousukeAizen**

 **\- Amber Jain**

 **To All: I really want to thank everyone that is still waiting on this story. I'm not too sure of this chapter's quality since its patched together over the amount of time I'm been absent. So pls review if you like to.**

 **Thank You & Enjoy!**

 **~Yoshii**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Pale Light**

"Forgot Something?" Souma asked the now sweating university student.

"Yea, I think I left a notebook here and I kinda need directions to the train station," Liam replied before searching around the table that he had just eaten at.

Spotting the grey cover standing out against the laminated flooring, Souma reached out to grab the notebook that must have fallen out when Liam had taken out his other notebook to scribble on.

Handing it to the raven-haired young man, Souma gestured for the elder male to wait. "I will bring you to the train station since I have got to go and grab some ingredients for dinner and breakfast tomorrow," Souma said before turning directions and heading into the kitchen. Returning just moments later, Souma was changed out of his cooking attire and into more casual clothing.

Pulling down the metal shutter, Souma turned the key that he had inserted into the lock before turning to lead Liam to the train station.

* * *

"It's down the street," Hisako directed before leaning back onto the leather seat. Beside the pinkette laid the blonde who was sleep deprived and stressed out.

Disappointed having been told that Souma had not returned to the old dorm yet, the pink and blonde pair decided to visit the small hometown of the current first seat.

Turning down the tight road that was barely wide enough to fit two concurring vehicles moving side by side, the driver slowed the vehicle to a stop when the sign of the restaurant came into view.

Stepping out of the shiny black car, Hisako made her way to the front of the store under the evening sun. Eyeing the closed shutters, Hisako then made her way to the rear entrance. Unfortunately, the rear entrance was also locked as the 2-story shophouse remained silent and lifeless. Deciding to try the restaurant's number, Hisako whipped out her pink shaded cell phone and dialed the number of the small eatery.

Ringing every few seconds, the wall phone continued to break the peaceful silence for a few minutes before coming to a stop. Deciding the next best option, Hisako dived through her phone's contact list before pressing on the number she was searching for.

Dialing the redhead's number, her smartphone ring for a split second before automatic reply kicked in, informing her that the number was no longer in use.

Brooding over how she would inform her mistress, the pinkette slowly walked back to the personal vehicle where the golden-blonde haired lady was resting in.

* * *

"So what do you do for a hobby?" Liam asked as scribbled on his notebook.

"Not too sure… Cooking maybe? I spend most of my time in the kitchen as long as I can remember." Souma replied before guiding Liam down the corner of the street.

"So what is in that notebook? You have been writing on it every few minutes." Souma asked as he gestured towards the gray notebook that the raven-haired young man had in his grasp.

"Oh, this? I am writing down some things that I can use for my stories. I like writing stories and sharing them, though inspirations are hard to come by so I try to jot down anything new. Care to hear one that I'm working on now?" Liam asked excitedly, his gaze sparked with enthusiasm.

Nodding, Souma signaled Liam to go ahead since they were running of conversation topics.

* * *

There was once a little boy.

Lonely and abandoned, the little boy ran into the dark woods in seek of shelter from the raging stormy night.

Dashing through the muddied floor of the near pitch-black forest, a voice called out to the little boy.

"There's a cave in front, you can take shelter there." The voice called out.

Not stopping to question the voice, the ragged boy ran forth. Only coming to a halt when he had reached the cave.

"Erm, Mr voice?" The little boy asked into the cold night.

"I'm here," The voice echoed against the chilly wind.

"Where are you?" The little boy asked again.

"Below you, I'm your shadow. Have always been with you" The boy's shadow called out to him.

"Is it s-safe to g-go in?" Now shivering from being completely drenched, the little boy asked his shadow.

"I don't know," The shadow answered honestly.

Contemplating on if he should enter the cave, the heavy rain that had been falling on him felt painful on his skin.

"You should go in." The little boy's shadow urged.

Not arguing, the little boy dragged his bruised and bloodied feet along and into the cave.

"Its d-dark in here." The boy describes as the sound of water droplets falling off his ragged body echo down the dark cave.

"S-Shadow?" The boy called out after not receiving any replies.

Trekking back out of the cave, the little boy called out to his shadow.

"I'm here," The shadow replied almost instantly.

"You d-din't reply when I-I called, so I thought y-you have left me too." The little boy cried, his tears merging with the rainwater streaming down his dirty face.

"Without light, I cannot exist. I would drown in nothingness, but I can't force you to stay with me out in the cold. You should go in and seek shelter, I will be here waiting for you when the rain stops." His shadow persuaded.

Abandoned by his family and thrown out by his people, the lonely boy's heart was hurting. But to part with his shadow was unbearable. Settling down near the entrance of the cave where what little light left was able to pour in, the little boy accompanied by his shadow weathered out the storm.

When daybreak came and the storm finally stopped, the boy along with his shadow made their way out of the forest.

* * *

"It's not too great but I'm working on it," Liam stated as the pair was now at a traffic light, waiting for it to turn green for the pedestrians.

Stopping as a sudden pain resonated from his head, Souma held on to his forehead to prevent him from falling over.

"Are you ok?" Liam asked with concern as the scarlet-haired chef had an expression of pain.

Waving it off, Souma replied with a simple "I'm fine,-"

"Just remembered someone I have forgotten about," Souma mumbled, barely audible for the raven-haired University student.

* * *

In a large white mansion, with various beautiful tapestry hang along the walls.

"Hello!" A high pitch voice called out behind little Souma.

Shocked at the little girl's greeting Souma jumped. Turning around to face the girl whom had greeted him, little Souma could spot the exotic light pale blonde locks that ran down the side of the little girl's equally beautiful face.

"What are you doing here?" The young girl asked the scarlet-haired boy before her.

Seeing no harm in replying the girl, Souma answered with slight annoyance "I'm here with my old man, but he is off cooking for some old gramps."

"Oh, you must mean my grandfather!" The little girl replied enthusiastically.

"I guess so," Souma shrugged as he looked down towards the floor, disheartened and annoyed that his culinary training was interrupted for this short visit of his father's.

"Isn't it lonely in such a big place all alone?" Little Souma asked, his head tilted to one side.

"It sure is but my cousin stays here too, she is probably busy with work." The little blonde girl replied.

"You hungry?" The redheaded boy asked as if missing the obvious scene before him.

Replying with a nod, the little girl was tinted pink with embarrassment.

"I'll make something for you then." Souma declared with a wide grin.

Entering the mansion's kitchen, the pair of kids could see the chefs taking a break from their work.

Spotting the pair of children that had entered the large kitchen, one of the chefs walked up to them. Bending down to get a closer look at the duo, the aged male chef spoke out "What are you doing here Miss? You want to eat something?"

Before the young lady could reply, Souma enthusiastically declared "I'm going to make something for here!"

Bemused by the young boy's declaration, the chef then tried to usher them out of the kitchen, stating that it was unsafe for young children to be in a place filled with open fire and sharp knives.

"Let him cook," The weary looking male said as he walked into the kitchen.

"S-Sir Jouichirou!" The chef who was with the two kids stuttered as the elder male known throughout the cooking world.

"Old man!" Little Souma called out.

Ruffling the boy's bright red shaggy-cut hair, Jouichirou lowered to his son's height before telling him something near his ear.

"Show the little miss, what you can do." The elder Yukihira told before patting the boy's back and then ushering him towards the large fridge. Assisting his little chef to pick out some ingredients, Jouichirou laid them spread neatly along the culinary workbench while another chef in the vicinity brought over a collapsible stool for the young boy.

Minutes pass by quickly as what once was the boy became a shifting dark red silhouette covering the area of the very large kitchen.

It took a while before an enticing scent filled the large room. Presenting the final dish before the little lady, Souma removed his headband and offering a spoon for the young blonde lady.

Digging a spoon into piping hot fried rice, the little miss was drowned in a waterfall of flavor. Delighted by the multitude of taste, the air surrounding the little princess seemingly sparked.

"So what is your name?" Little Souma asked curiously, only just remembering that he had not asked the pretty young lady for her name.

"N.E." The young girl cheeky gave only her initials.

* * *

 **C/N: I know this chapter is very short and I apologize but I will try to lengthen the next one.**


	12. Special Chapter: Valentine's Day Special

**A/N: I kinda plotted out the points for this special but kinda procrastinated till the last day to write this in all honesty.**

 **I would like to point out a few things though… I have realized I have forgotten why I named Liam; Liam Beosten so I'm changing his surname to Ilios - this will only have meaning if I ever get around to jotting down my own story.**

 **Also, for now, there won't be any chapter updates as I'm gonna reread the whole story from the beginning to find where the story dropped in quality. I will try to improve the main story so please wait for a while.**

 **Enjoy and Review(it helps!)!**

 **~Yoshii**

* * *

 ***Valentine Special 2019***

Finishing up on the documents that were laid before him, Souma settled the expensive looking ink pen down on the mahogany desk before standing up for a stretch. Gathering the papers that were spread across the laminated surface, Souma neatly collated the paperwork needed for the meetings later into a clear folder, making sure that all the documents were present with a final check. Inserting the filed folder into his matte black briefcase, Souma slowly made his way out of the personal study room before heading down the long alabaster corridor in the direction of the mansion's dining hall.

Entering the spacious hall, Souma's tired eyes effortlessly spotted the contrasting gold and pink against the sea of white emerging from the kitchen. Making his way to the pair of ladies, Souma had came entered his wife's path without being noticed. Exhausted from the sleepless nights, Souma had wrapped his arms around his beloved wife without consideration for the pink-haired aid.

Placing a chaste kiss that did not want to leave the flushed surface, Souma had leaned even closer in to whisper a greeting to his pregnant wife, causing the blush on her beautiful complexion to deepen in hue.

Returning the greeting, Erina had replied with a radiant smile and a kiss that had landed on the redhead's dry lips. Despite originally repulsed by the idea of a public display of affection, the scarlet and aureate pair had grown numb to intimate acts within their own compounds.

Breaking the couple's morning with a fake cough, Hisako handed her mistress a small clear packaging wrapping what seemed to be chocolate chip muffins. Bring the small package before the redhead, Erina gently whispered "Happy Valentine's Day, Souma," before handing her husband the present.

Thanking his beloved wife for the lovely gesture, Souma gently wrapped his arm around her bloated figure in another warm embrace before planting another kiss. Retreating for air, Souma reminded the blonde to avoid doing strenuous activities considering her current condition.

While the pair continued their intimacies, the servants hired by the Nakiri clan streamed out of the large kitchen with trays of various dishes made by the blonde and pink-haired ladies. Laying the assorted of dishes across the large teak table, the servants slowly retreated back to the kitchen but was stopped by the worn out redhead; whom had suggested for all the mansion's staff member to join the family in the meal.

Stumbling into the spacious room, the triplets and their elder brother dragged their feet to their seats at the long table.

With the additions of the staff members and Hisako joining the meal, the usual breakfast time was filled with more than just the children's chatter.

Finishing his breakfast, before Souma could stand up to clear his own plate and used utensils, a butler seated further down the long table quickly rose to his feet to clear the master's plate. Thanking the kind servant for doing his job, Souma returned back to his room to take a bath before leaving for work.

Leaving the bathroom, Souma was met with the sight of his wife returning from the dining hall due to exhaustion. Seeing Souma having trouble dressing into the suit, Erina assisted him in putting on his coat and tying his tie. Bidding goodbye and a kiss, Souma had left his wife to rest and exited the room to the foyer where his children and wife's aid were waiting at.

Exiting the large mansion, the group then boarded the awaiting limousine headed for the prestigious institute. While it did not take long for the limousine to reach its destination, Souma was able to catch a break and close his eyes before greeting the blinding day.

Despite it being only a couple of hours, Souma could not remember the faces of his clients nor the number of rooms he had entered and left. Despite this lifestyle being common to the redhead now that his wife was pregnant, Souma could not be more impressed by the fact that this was the job of the headmaster of the world-renown culinary academy was so harsh and that it used to be his wife's job before her current condition.

Jumping in his seat when the sudden vibration from his pocket caught him off guard, Souma dove his large hands into his pocket and fished for his mobile phone. Bring the display to his eye level, Souma stared at the caller ID before swiping on the screen and bring the device closer to his ear.

"Hi! Are you free to talk now?" Liam asked politely on the other end of the call.

"No, I'm not busy. Go ahead," Souma stated after he had viewed the schedule currently displayed on the computer, telling him that he was free till the evening.

"Well, I was in the area and was wondering if I could enter the school for some material…" Liam asked, though his tone indicated that the raven-haired man knew how absurd the request was. Seeing no harm in the longtime family friend entering the school grounds and also his intention of requesting the raven-haired writer for a personal request as well, Souma had agreed after a few minutes of silence.

"Thanks, I will arrive in an hou-" Liam estimated but was interrupted.

"Drop by the private kitchen for lunch, I'm sure you haven't had lunch yet." Souma had insisted, knowing the elder male was a glutton for food and that his timing for lunch was sporadic.

"Oh, thank you for the offer." Liam chuckled, embarrassed that he was remembered for a less likable trait.

"Well, I'll see you in an hour and a half. See you!" Liam resumed his previous statement before ending the call after Souma had acknowledged the declared timing.

* * *

Wandering through the large compound, Liam could not help but gaze at the various buildings with awe despite it not being his first visit to the grand campus. Entering one of the school blocks, Liam walked down the long hallways adorned with various exquisite decoration. Peeking into the white classroom from behind the clear windows, the raven-haired writing enthusiast came to the conclusion that he had entered the primary school-division of the grand academy.

Bringing his mobile phone up against the clear glass surface, Liam began to take photos of the dishes that were either completed or were being plated. Unbeknownst to the raven-haired writer, he was spotted by the instructor in-charged of the cooking class. Looking suspicious with the underdressed appearance, Liam's photo taking was interrupted by the female instructor.

"Sir, please stop your photo taking and leave the premise. You are unauthorized to be here without a pass." The female instructor in her early 20s stated calmly at the short male whom had stopped his photography.

"Oh, please wait a moment," Liam said before fishing for the authorized pass in his pockets.

"That's weird, I could swear it was here somewhere…" Liam mumbled as he continued to find the missing pass.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful searches, the female instructor to reach for her mobile to dial for the academy's security. "Hello? We have a suspicious individual at the primary school-division... No... He has been taking photos." The female instructor answered the connected call.

With the call made, the female instructor stayed with Liam while waiting for the security guards to arrive, making sure that he did not do something suspicious.

Ringing above their heads, the bell signaled for the end of class. Returning into the class to dismiss the students, the female instructor came back after a few minutes to continue her watch over Liam.

With the primary school students streaming out of their classroom and towards their next destination, a few heads stood out against the unnaturally rainbow-liked sea of hair colors.

"Uncle?" The small blonde boy called out from within the sea of students.

"Sora?" Liam called out to the crowd of students before him before spotting the shy boy.

"Young Master Sora," The female instructor standing beside the raven-haired male greeted the young boy and his higher standing.

Bowing and returning the greeting from the female instructor, Sora turned to face his godfather. "What are you doing here?" The little boy asked.

"Was here to take some pictures for my storybooks, but your teacher here stopped me. Hope the security guards get here soon, else I'll be late in meeting your father." Liam answered, returning his gaze from the wall clock back onto the little blonde boy.

"You know Mr Nakiri?" the stunned female instructor asked Liam; trying to affirm the information that she had just heard.

"Mr Yukihira? Yes, I know him." Liam replied.

"Sir? May I ask of your name?" The female instructor requested as doubts still gnawed at her as the normal looking attire did not indicate of the raven-haired man's status nor title. It had an adverse effect which indicated that the male had lesser to do with cooking or anything remotely related to the culinary arts.

"Liam, Liam Ilios," Liam stated.

The name that she had just been told sounded familiar, but where had she heard it from was what was plaguing her mind. Recalling the short conversation that had transpired, her thoughts were stopped when the word spilled out of her lips "Story".

Despite it being barely audible, Liam still heard her. "Ah, yeah. I write stories and those manuals over there are contracted by Mr Yukihira, himself." Liam stated as he pointed towards the manuals that were still on the workbenches in the empty classroom.

Looking at the clock once more, Liam had realized that he was late for meeting Souma by a couple of minutes already. Turning to face the little blonde boy who was still in the now less populated hallway, Liam squatted down to the blonde's eye level before telling "I'm going to have lunch with your father later, how about you and your elder siblings come to have lunch with your father as well?"

"Sure!" Sora replied excitedly.

"Oh," The little boy mumbled before racing back to his classroom to grab something before returning to the pair of adults.

"Here!" Sora exclaimed as he presented his gift to the elder man. Following the same gesture, the blonde's elder sibling also presented their gifts as well. Thanking the children for their kind gestures, Liam graciously received the gifts.

"There isn't anything seafood related in these right?" Liam doubtfully asked, to which he received shaking heads.

A few minutes had passed before the security guards finally reached the scene and taking a few more minutes to settled the issue of the missing pass. Surprisingly, the missing pass was dropped near the security post when Liam had tried to keep the authorization pass in his bag.

Now with the whole fiasco behind them, the security guards had politely suggested for them to escort Liam along with the children to Souma's office.

* * *

Despite being late, Liam and the children had arrived just as Souma had finished his plating and was bring the dishes out to an adjacent lounge room.

"Daddy!" Ellaina called out before tackling the elder Nakiri.

"Yes, princess? And hi to you too, Liam" Souma said as he spun his spunky daughter.

Bowing to the redhead, Liam returned the scarlet-haired chef's greeting. "Looks good," Liam stated as he felt his mouth watered as he stared at the table covered with various dishes.

Taking a seat at the antique looking table, Liam thanked Souma for the food before digging in after Souma had insisted. The private lunch was relatively quiet, only breaking into conversations once in a while.

"Oh, right… Was today supposed to be special or something?" Liam asked the scarlet-haired headmaster. Relatively an odd question, Souma had given the writer a strange look in reply to his question.

"It's Valentine's Day," Souma relayed as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh," Liam replied; the tone of his voice was off as if he was not really happy for the occasion. "It's not my most favorite occasion since its an occasion for couples and my last relationship ended on the same exact occasion due to some imminent factors," Liam explained sourly.

"Oh, sorry to hear," Souma replied, unsure of how he should handle the news.

The meal continued on quietly between the two adults while the children continued their chatter.

Thanking Souma for the enjoyable meal and also permission to enter the campus grounds despite the trouble he had caused. Before leaving, Liam and Souma had made plans for future gatherings at the Nakiri Mansion, to which Liam stated that he would try to be on time.

* * *

The rest of Souma's workday went by uneventful and in a blink of the eye, he was already picking up the children. Boarding the large limousine, the large family was driven home by the hired driver. On the ride, Souma would make small conversations and ask how the children's day went and if there was anything interesting they had learned.

Reaching the large mansion, Souma and the children were greeted by Erina dressed with an apron around her figure.

Insisting that she should not be cooking due to her pregnancy, the couple only met in the middle when she had accepted for the redhead to accompany her while she cooked so as to make sure she was not doing anything too strenuous.

While plating the cooked dishes for dinner, Souma had recalled the little something he had cooked up during lunch. Due to Liam's dislike for the main ingredient used, Souma had decided against asking the raven-haired male to taste it, but his pregnant wife a different story.

"Here! Erina, try this," Souma called out as he placed the chocolate coated snack into his wife's tongue.

Unsure of her reaction, Souma waited for here to decipher the ingredients used. "What was it? It is chewy and is pretty good. Is it chocolate with some kind of gelatin filled with raisin or some sorts?" Erina asked curiously.

Due to her pregnancy, her tongue had distorted various food's taste and texture. Despite the smile she had on her face, Souma had to think hard for a few minutes whether he should be truthful and turn that smile upside down or lie and keep her smile.

Deciding to bite the bullet and own up for his mischief, Souma had come to the decision to tell his wife the truth.

"I'm sorry, but it was squid," Souma answered, imagining hold outrage she must have been to be deceived by him.

"Oh," Erina mumbled but remained motionless.

Afraid that he might have done something terrible, Souma was quick to pour the blonde a glass of water while profusely apologizing.

Tears stream as her violet eyes had became dilated with red. Erina had begun to shake before convulsing into a teary state. "How could you," Erina cried through her tears.

Caught in a losing war, Souma continued on with his plead for her to stop crying and that he was sorry and that he would not feed her his "unethical experiments" anymore.

Hearing the magical words, Erina had calmed down slightly. Despite her teary appearance, when presented with a golden opportunity, Erina had dug into her manipulative nature and had finally forced the aureate-eyed man to stop his disgusting experiments with various cephalopods.

"Do y-you mean it?" Erina asked with fake tears, trying to seal the deal with a verbal agreement.

"Yes," Souma replied almost instantly.

"You love me right?" Erina carried on asking with tear filled eyes.

"Yes, I do," Souma answered without further hesitation.

'Hook, Line and Sinker' Erina thought as she silently thanked Alice for her bits of advice. With this, Erina had sealed her position at the top of their family hierarchy, though it would not have been a lie to say that she just wanted to tell her that he loves her.

* * *

 **C/N: ^ a bit excessive for anyone but Erina's personality is based off someone I have known, and it's pretty much the same. I know the story went dipped towards the end cause I was rushing to get it out before the day end.**


	13. Chapter 9: Crossing Roads

**A/N: I actually been going over and over this chapter for a long time hence the lack of update and also I'm currently serving my 2 years in national service right now so I really can't update as often as I like. But honestly, my lack of passion for writing this piece of fanfic is going down is really due to how the manga end, if you ask me whether I'm disappointed then very much so.**

 **You guys might have received 2 notification so just b4 anyone asks, 1 is for this chapter and the other is for a minor change in the last chapter.**

 **I would like to apologize to followers and readers for the lack of update and low word count for this chapter. I will try to wrap the important plot for this fanfic fast so I can move/start to a new project. ( Wouldn't be surprised if I'm writing something on another fanfic already though...)**

* * *

Jolting upright from her resting posture, the blonde heiress searched frantically for a paper bag from the seat pocket in front of her. Her search was cut short when her attentive secretary handed her a bag that she had set aside just in case.

Regurgitating the contents of her stomach, Erina could felt more than just the pain from the emptying out her stomach but also the pain of longingness. The feeling of wanting to see him again.

"Where are you?" Erina wondered as she stared out the tinted windows of the automobile in motion.

"So, are you gonna continue working at the restaurant when you are done with High School?" Liam asked curiously as the pair came to a stop before a crossing.

"Maybe. I was thinking of traveling around the world and seeing what more I can learn. There is still more food that I haven't tried and more that I can incorporate into my own cooking." Souma replied as he stared up at the stars that brightly lighted the azure night sky.

Buzzing as the light turned green, Souma and Liam made their way across the crossing along with others headed for the train station.

"Welp, this is my stop. Guess we will keep in contact via Line, huh..." Liam said as he waited for the redhead's reply before carrying on with his merry way.

"Yupe," Souma answered with a smile before stretching his hand out towards his companion for the past few hours.

Reaching out for the stretched hand, Liam took it in with a firm grip before giving a hearty shake and thanked Souma for all his help.

Letting go of his grip, Liam waved Souma off before turning around and making his way into the train station.

Looking down on the picture on his phone, Souma could only assume that he had gotten the right mansion from the search that had popped up on his cellphone.

Making his way down the walkway, Souma could see a security-post constructed into the tall metallic fence walls that protected the compound.

"I'm sorry, but is this mister still living here?" Souma asked as fishing for the photograph that he had kept in his pocket.

Eyeing the photo for a moment, the security then enquired on the purpose of Souma's visit.

Without any hesitation, the redhead stated his reason calmly. "My father was an old friend of the man in the picture and I have recently returned from a trip and wish to pay my respects to him."

Souma then held up the exquisite wine he had bought back from his recent trip overseas for the security guard to see.

Glancing at the rose gold watch equipped on his wrist, Souma inquired if it was possible for him to return at a later date or so.

Sensing no malice in his intent, the security guard suggested for him to leave his number and wait for the master to call him instead.

Thanking the wrinkled guard, Souma handed the gift before turning on the balls of his feet and carrying on with his day.

* * *

"Miss, you have an appointment with the union later, do you want me to push it back?" The aide asked her mistress who was still gazing out the limousine's tinted windows at the passing scenery.

"No- On second thought, reschedule it to another day…" The blonde young lady replied as her vision stuck to a subject of interest that had passed by her.

"Yes, my lady." The aide replied without voicing any further questions.

"Please stop the car." The young lady ordered. The limousine came to a slow stop before the chauffeur exited from the car to assist his mistress.

"Souma Yukihira!" The young lady called out the broad back of the young chef.

Turning back to face the voice that came from behind him, Souma could see a gorgeous young blonde dress in a black long dress facing him.

A sense of familiarity washed over Souma, yet he could not place a finger down on when he had last met the beauty that was staring down at him. Curious, the redhead asked:" Have we met before?"


End file.
